1,2,3,4
by Viper003
Summary: “What exactly do you want to know?” I asked warily. “So how did you two meet?” "...I literally just ran into him" What happens when two strangers meet and feel that instant connection? A romance inspired by the Plain White T's song. BellaxEdward All Human
1. Prologue

**AN: Okay so this my first actual story, so let me know if this is something I should continue…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters!**

**Prologue**

I never really believed in a happy ending for myself. Maybe I was a tad cynical. Okay, fine more than a little cynical. But who could blame me? My parents' marriage hadn't lasted over two years at the most, my mother has remarried, and my dad is still in love with my mother. Not to mention the boy that had begged me to go out with me, only broke up with me marry his "soul-mate". I wasn't bitter about the experience, but it has certainly opened my eyes. After seeing all the hurt and heartbreak that my father and friends went through, I was reluctant to open up to a guy. Especially in a society where guys just want to sleep with you and one night stands are frequent?

Some part of me; however, hoped that my prince charming was really out there, looking for me. And with that thought I looked up into the eyes of my best friend, my soul-mate, and –"I do", my husband. I guess there really is such a thing as a happy ending.

**Okay I know not the greatest, but this is just the prologue…hopefully you'll like the first actual chapter better. Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **This chapter is dedicated to** Happy Bells (my first reviewer on My World) **and to** dancerchick17 (my first favorite) **(Sorry, I got mixed up when I sent the PMs!) And my friend **Anna** who is beta-ing for me!

Also,** special thanks **to** tlah21 **and** flipperace **who also** favorited **(don't think that's a word…) ** Anywhoo, **You guys** ROCK!!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any **Twilight** characters.

It was a rainy day in Seattle, but that was to be expected. I pulled my jacket closer, trying to keep warm as the wind blew around me. I tried to hold my hood up, as it had already fallen, resulting in my now wet hair. I sighed and shivered as I opened the door. The warm smell of coffee consumed my senses and I took it in eagerly. I waved at Mrs. Barker who was behind the cash register. I loved working at the bookstore. It was pretty much my second home, so I was thrilled when the manager had given me the news a few weeks ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_I ran toward the phone, not before tripping on the rug in my haste. I took a deep breath before answering, trying not to sound winded from my short run._

_"Hello," I answered hesitantly._

_"Bella?" the voice I knew as sweet Mrs. Barker._

_"Yes, ma'am?" I replied. I was hoping for good news that I would be able to work at The Three R's, a small, local book store that I went to study or just sit back and read and relax. _

_"Congratulations, you are now a new employee at The Three R's!" she said in her soft, cheerful voice._

_"Really! Thank you so much Mrs. Barker! When you like for me to come in?"_

_"Well, are you doing anything now? We could go over your work schedule and pay if that would be alright for you."_

_"Definitely! I'll be over if a jif! Good-bye Mrs. Barker!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

I went to the back to hang up my rain jacket and to get my _Three R's_ apron. I made my way to Mrs. Barker to see what I should start on.

"Hello there Bella, dear, how are you today?"

"I'm good and yourself?"

"I'm doing great, so I'm guessing you want to know what to start on, right?" I nodded and looked at her expectantly. "Well, we just got in a new shipment of books, so if you could go and scan all of the books for me, that would be great."

"Sure."

I headed to the back to start on that new shipment. Luckily, there were only a few boxes so I didn't have tons of work to do.

_A few hours later…_

_Finally_, I thought, _done with the last box_. I went out to see what else I needed to do. I walked in between all of the shelves fixing all the books that were crooked and straightening up the newspaper and magazines at the reading area. The store was nearly empty so I glanced at my watch. _Holy crow! _It was nearly 8! I didn't even realize I had spent so much time on those books. I quickly headed to the back so that I could meet Alice and her new "guy" for dinner. Apparently she had finally met "the one". So as her best friend I was entitled to meet him, or so she said. And I know she would have my head if I was anything but early. _I'm glad I told her to make the reservations at 8:30. _I hurried to the back to hang up my apron, but I ran into something. Now ordinarily I wouldn't give it a second thought, but considering this was warm and solid, I figured running into another person was kind of big.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and –" The man cut me off.

"No blood, no fowl, besides it was half-way my fault I wasn't watching where I was going either." I looked up into the man's startling green eyes.

"Oh ok then," I quickly averted my eyes so I wouldn't be staring, although it was nearly impossible. From my quick glance I could tell he was very handsome, and was in VERY good shape. Not that it mattered, I mean, why would someone like him be interested in an ordinary girl like me? I quickly stepped around him and went into the back room. I grabbed my jacket and was coming out of the door when a large, warm hand grabbed me by the elbow. I jumped surprised. That wasn't the only reason I jumped though, I felt a kind of electric spark, not at all painful, but surprisingly pleasant. I turned to face whoever had grabbed my arm.

"Sorry," the green eyed, bronze haired man said, "that was rude, but I just wanted to catch you before you left. I'm Edward." He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Bella," I replied shaking his had. There was that spark again. Not only that, but my cold small hand fit so perfectly with his large, warm one. Before he let go of my hand he gently raised it up and brushed his lips to my knuckles. He stared into my eyes a moment before speaking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." Now is it totally weird to love the sound of your name coming from some guy's lip that you've known for barely five minutes?

"You too," I responded kind of breathlessly. I glanced down at my watch again. "Oh, shoot, I'm late!" It was a quarter past eight and I wasn't sure how heavy traffic would be that night. "I'm very sorry, but I promised my friend I would be meeting her for dinner." I gently, but quickly, pulled my hand from his feeling the loss almost immediately. I was puzzled as to why I felt this way I hadn't ever experienced anything like it before. I turned and gave a quick wave to Mrs. Barker, before running for the door.

"Wait," Edward called, "will I see you again?"

"I'm not sure, hopefully," I called back. And with that I shot him one last look before running out the door to my truck.

**And just a little note (again, sorry about that) I have no idea about how things go on in a bookstore (don't work at one although it would be awesome if I did!) so forgive me if everything's wrong or I make up anything! I would love a review (and by love I mean PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Totally not afraid to beg!!!)! Even if it's only one word like 'good' or 'okay'! I need some kind of feedback so I know what to change or if I should continue, etc…**

**Thanks,**

–**Viper******


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** A quick thanks to all of my reviewers: **dancerchick 17**, **Happy Bells, , **and** Laura-In TheDarkness**

My story alerts: **ClassieTheGreat**, **twilightstalkers, hiddensun**, **TeAm EdWaRd CuLlEn,**and** ,**

And thanks again **hiddensun**, **Happy Bells, Laura-In TheDarkness **and for adding me to their favorites! (**Laura-In TheDarkness a HUGE thanks goes out to you for putting me on everything******)

Also a huge thanks to my awesome beta **dancerchick17**! =) You rock!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! (But of course you all knew that!)**

Bella POV

I rushed to my truck praying that there wouldn't be too much traffic. Unfortunately good luck seemed to evade me, much like it always does. It seemed like everyone was in the same position I was, trying to speed somewhere to be on time. I pulled out my cell to call Alice and let her know I would be late.

"Bella! Where are you? You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!"

"I know, I know, but I lost track of time at the bookstore stocking books and then I met this guy and I talked to him and –" she cut me off before I could finish explaining.

"_GUY!?_ What guy? You never mentioned a guy!!! What did he look like? Was he single? How old was he? I need details!!!"

"Just chill out, I'll tell you later!" I rolled my eyes as Alice huffed on the other side. She wasn't the most patient person in the world. Not to mention this was an actual person of the opposite sex that I had talked to willingly. _Well, that wasn't related to me or already close friend._ Besides, Alice had done enough with that setting me up on all of those blind dates even if it was back in high school. To this day I refuse to go on another blind date.

"Fine, but you _better_ hurry up, I'm waiting!" And with that last command, she hung up without even waiting for a response. Finally, traffic started moving again. Soon I arrived at the restaurant and found a parking space near Alice's convertible. I hastily shut off the ignition and power walked to the front doors. I saw Alice frantically waving at me from a table in the back. As I made my way over to her, I could see her sitting with a blonde man. _Ah, the famous Jasper, he was good looking, I suppose, but not my type of guy. No, I preferred guys with soft, bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes_... I mentally slapped myself. I had talked to the guy for five minutes and here I was fantasizing about him already.

Alice was bouncing up and down in her chair so fast she was nearly a blur. _Caffeine_, I sighed,_ never a good thing when it comes to Alice. _I made my way over to the table where Alice and Jasper were sitting. Before I could even sit down Alice started talking.

"So Jasper this is my best friend, Bella; Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper!" I gave Jasper a small wave and a quiet hello. He gave me a quick nod in return. I figured if he really was "the one" I would have plenty of time to get to know him. "Now that Bella is _finally_ here we can start." She waved the waiter over. "I'll have the Pasta alla Norcina."

"I'll have the Piadina with sautéed greens and prosciutto, please." Jasper spoke quietly, but I could still hear the undercurrent of his southern accent.

The waiter turned and looked at me expectantly.

"Um, I'll have the mushroom ravioli, with a coke to drink."

Out of the corner of my eye I could she Alice roll her eyes at my simple choice. Not everyone liked fancy and expensive things. After the waiter left I could practically feel Alice's curiosity. When it was clear that I wasn't going to offer any information on my own she started with her questioning.

"So…about this guy," she trailed off, no doubt wanting me to fill in the blanks for her.

"What exactly do you want to know?" I asked warily. Knowing her, she was going to make a big deal out of this anyway, so might as well get it over with.

"Everything! So how did you two meet?"

"Well, I wasn't watching where I was going and I literally just ran into him." I smiled sheepishly at her when she started to massage her forehead.

"Go on."

"So then I apologized and he told me it wasn't a big deal. I stepped around him and went to go change so I wouldn't be late meeting you here." _Which obviously didn't work out to well. _"So when I came out of the back he grabbed my arm and introduced himself."

"And his name is…"

"Edward." At this Jasper looked up.

"Edward Masen?" he asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, he just gave me his first name, why?"

"Well, I know an Edward from college. We were roommates, he was a really cool guy, down to earth and all that." He shrugged.

"Oh ok." _Wow, what a coincidence! Of course, it probably isn't even the same Edward. I'm sure Edward is a pretty common name._

"Yeah, he had the strangest hair color, almost like a copper, or bronze." Jasper added.

_Or not._

Alice looked at me with wide eyes. "It's the same person isn't it! This is great, now we can do double dates and all sorts of fun stuff!"

I stopped her before she could say anymore. "Who said anything about dates? I just talked to the guy long enough to get his name, much less my life story. Besides, I'm sure he just wanted to apologize for running into me." _Of course, he did kiss my hand._

"Bella, what is it you're not telling me?" She gave me a hard look.

"What," I tried my best to sound innocent, "I'm not hiding anything." I looked down and fidgeted with my napkin.

"Sure, you're not. You know Bella, you are a rotten liar."

"Yeah." I mumbled.

Thankfully, the food arrived before she could start anything else. Taking advantage at the pause, I quickly started a new subject.

"So, how's your job?" Alice had just recently started working for a designer at a local boutique. From what she had told me before, she loved working there and the owner had even displayed some of her designs.

"It's great!" she said excitedly, "The owner loves my pieces and they've actually produced a few, all of which have sold out!"

"That's fantastic, Alice! I'm so happy for you!"

She gave me a wide smile. We finished off our dinner and Jasper paid the check, even though I told him I could have paid for my own. I let Alice and Jasper go out first, with me trailing behind. I watched Jasper as he reached out to take Alice's small hand within his own. I inwardly sighed, _that was such a sweet thing to do. I wish, one day, someone would do that for me._

We got to our cars and I gave Alice a quick hug.

"I'll call you later," Alice promised.

"Okay, see you later. Bye, Alice, Jasper."

I got into my truck and started it up. I let my thoughts wander as I headed back to my apartment. Up until a few weeks ago, I had shared it with Angela, another one of my friends, but he long-time boyfriend had asked her to move in. Of course, I was happy for the two of them, they were such a sweet couple. _Why does it seem like I'm the only one who hasn't found someone yet?_

**So I thought this would be a good place to stop for now! Sorry for the **_**really**_** late update, I was planning on doing it sooner, but then the website wouldn't let me log in and homework. . . But I'm back now!  
Please review so that I have some form of encouragement!  
Bunches of thanks,**

**Heart you all!!!  
–Viper=) **


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N.:** You guys should be proud of me! This is my longest chapter so far. What can I say? I was inspired by all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. (Sorry in advance for all of the grammar mistakes and spelling, I posted this before I could get it back from my beta!)  
A **special thanks** to:

My Reviewers**: EBLove, , Laura-In TheDarkness,** and **Kaylacullen13**  
My Alerts: **Kaylacullen13**, **SpringDaze**, **RebeccaMarieCullen **and **lindseyhale**  
My Favorites: **EBLove, Kaylacullen13**, and **xostaybeautiful**

And of course my terrific beta **dancergirl17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!**

** BPOV**  
The next day. . .(Saturday)

(And just go with me on this, I know most bookstores are busy, but it's my story so. . .it's not! Hope you guys don't mind too much:P)

_ Beep. Beep. Beep._  
_Yawn._

I stretched as I tried to wake up. Any normal person probably wouldn't look forward to waking up on a Saturday, but not me! I made my way to take the shower grabbing my clothes on the way. Since Saturday mornings are usually slow, and I probably wouldn't see that many people, I just grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. As the hot water ran over me I slowly began to wake up. I shut off the water and finished drying off. I quickly changed into my clothes and dried my hair. Once it was dry I threw it into a sloppy ponytail. _I'm so glad Alice can't see me or else, I'd probably end up getting an hour lecture on how important it is to look my best_. I grabbed my Forks, WA hoodie and slipped it over my head. Grabbing my phone and keys, I headed out the door making sure to lock it behind me.

I started up my truck and headed to the bookstore. I parked in my usual spot and headed in the door. Since it was Saturday both Mr. and Mrs. Barker were in. I gave them both a wave and went to police the shelves. I heard the bell ring, but I didn't pay any attention to it and went back to what I was doing. I felt a tap on my shoulder and as I started to turn around I heard:

"Hey, Bella."  
I turned and was met with the green eyes that could only be one person. _Edward._

"Oh, u-um hey, Edward, what brings you here early this Saturday?" _What brings you here? What kind of stupid question is that?_  
"Oh well, I just wanted to take my time looking around and today seemed like a good day to do that."

"Cool." I couldn't help be a little disappointed though. _Why should I be disappointed? I mean we've only met once, its not like he would actually come just to see me._

"And I kind of wanted to see you again." He ducked his head and I could see pink tingeing his cheeks. That, of course, was no match for the brilliant red on my face. A feeling of pleasure surged through me at the thought of him actually coming to see _me_!

"Really?" I asked quietly as I looked up at him from under my lashes.  
He seemed to be momentarily stunned for some reason, but he shook it off.  
"Yeah, and I thought that maybe we could talk a little over a late breakfast?" Why he sounded nervous was beyond me. I couldn't imagine _anyone_ actually turning him down.

"So. . .?"  
"Sure, I'd love to!" I hope I didn't sound too eager. I mean, I was, but I was trying not to let on that fact too much. _Which I don't think I succeeded in._ . .  
"Great! When do you get off?" He really looked excited at the prospect of taking me out to breakfast. I could've laughed at his expression; it was so cute!  
"Well, we usually don't get many customers in on Saturdays, so I'm pretty sure I'm free to leave now; let me go check just to make sure."  
"Alright, I'll meet you over at a table?"  
"Okay, meet you there."  
I tried not to run as I made my way over to Mrs. Barker. She gave me a knowing smile as she waited for me to ask my question.  
"I was wondering if I would be free to leave. I mean, I could make it up later in the week if you want."

"Oh don't worry about it, dear. Mr. Barker and I can handle the store for today. You go have a nice time with that handsome young man over there."

"Young man?" Mr. Barker walked up behind Mrs. Barker and put his arm around her waist. "Do I need to give him a talking to?" he asked me in a teasing manner.

"Um, no sir, I'll be fine." I gave him a small smile.  
"Go have fun sweetheart and have a good weekend."  
"Thank you, Mrs. Barker. Bye Mr. Barker. See you guys on Monday." I walked over to meet Edward at his table.  
"And the verdict is?" He looked up at me from his seat.

"I can go!" I smiled happily at him. Although I still had my doubts as to why he would actually want to go out with me. _Geez, this wasn't even a date, I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over everything._  
"Fantastic!" He gave me the most brilliant grin. But it was sort of lop-sided or crooked, you might say. All of my thoughts were scattered in that moment. I quickly shook it off and tried to pretend that nothing happened.

"So shall we?" He held out his elbow to escort me out.  
"We shall."  
He led me to the door, but before I had reached it, he grabbed it and held it open for me.

"Thanks." I gave him a quick smile of appreciation. It wasn't every day that someone opened the door for me when my hands weren't full. He just smiled back and offered his elbow again, which I gladly took. He stopped when we reached the only other car in the parking lot (besides my old truck and the Barker's Impala). He got the keys out to his silver Volvo and started to unlock the passenger's side door.

"I was thinking that I could drive you there, and then take you back here to pick your truck up. Is that fine with you?"  
"Mm hm, that sounds good to me." Besides if he drove me there and back then I would get more time with him. _Not that he could ever like me or anything._ I slowly got into the Volvo and Edward shut the door gently and then walked around to the driver's side. He got in and started up the car, just then his CD started playing.

"Linkin Park?"  
"Yeah, I'm a big music fanatic." He looked at me from the corner of his eye.  
"Really? What genres do you like best?" I loved music too, but I was more into books than music.  
"I'll listen to pretty much anything, except for country and rap."  
"Me too!" It was sad I was excited that we had something in common. He gave me another one of those crooked smile and I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew it was crazy to feel this way, but I just couldn't help it. Soon, we arrived at a diner for breakfast.  
"I love coming here! They have the best omelets, and I love their strawberry waffles!"  
"Well, personally I'm a big fan of the breakfast burritos, but I have to agree with you on the omelets."  
"What, don't tell me you haven't tried the strawberry waffles!" I shot him an astonished look. _Those waffles were the best breakfast food ever!_  
"No," he shook his head slowly, "is that a bad thing?"  
"Bad? It's absolutely tragic!" I shook my head slowly.

"You poor deprived boy. Well, at least I know what I'm going to order you!"I wasn't sure if he had heard me or not because he had already started coming around the car to open the door for me.  
"Wait, order for me?" He gave me one of those 'are-you-out-of-your-mind  
looks'.  
"Of course!" I shot his one of my very best 'duh' looks. "You can't go the rest of your life not knowing what it would have been like!" _I wondered if that made sense._ I guess he agreed with me, because he got this look in his eyes, and I couldn't quite place it. He held out his hand to help me out of the car. He shut and locked his doors and then led me to the front door. Maybe he forgot that he was still holding onto my hand. He opened up the diner's door too and, with me still holding his hand, let me lead him into the restaurant. The hostess's eyes lit up when they landed on Edward. She didn't even seem to care that we were holding hands. For all she knew we could have been dating for a few years. _Like that would ever happen._

"Table for two." She spoke to only Edward, of course.

"Yes, please." He responded, from what I've seen so far he must have been raised with good manners. _Which is always a plus._

"Right this way." She led us to a table in the middle of the room, it would be impossible to hold a conversation with all of this commotion.

"Something more private, perhaps?" I don't know what really happened, but it looked like Edward might have slipped her some money.

"Sure, follow me."

We arrived at a table in a much less crowded room. I'm guessing found it acceptable, because he pulled out the chair for me to sit in.

"Your waitress will be right out." She shot Edward one last smile before walking away. _Is that my imagination or is she adding a little extra swing to those hips?_

Since we already knew what we were ordering we just sat there in silence. Just as Edward was about to speak, the waitress came up.

"Hi! I'm Jessica and I'll be your server today! What can I get you?" She said all of this in a _very_ over-enthusiastic way. And, of course, all of this was spoken to Edward. _Seriously, am I invisible today? Maybe it's the clothes, do sweats and a hoodie not make a statement. Oh well, it's the weekend they can all get over it._

"Bella." Edward nodded at me signaling me to go first.

"I'll have a glass of milk and strawberry waffles." She quickly jotted my order down before turning to Edward.

"And you sir." She shot him a wide smile.

At this Edward began to look a little uncomfortable. "I'll have the same as Bella."

"Alright, I'll go put those orders in right away." She bounced off, not before taking another long look at Edward.

"Well, that was interesting." I muttered under my breath.

"It was, wasn't it?" Edward gave me an amused grin. "So what do you say we play twenty questions to get to know each other a little bit better?"

"Sounds fine to me, you can start."

"Ok, so. . ."

So there it is! To all of my story readers please keep reviewing! Please just give me a quick little something, pretty please with Edward on top!!! They make me VERY happy and they make me want to write faster *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*

Ok I'm going to start putting this at the bottom. It's basically about two or so stories that I would like to recommend to you guys. And if you want, PM me or put in a review a story that you would like to recommend others and a short summary and I'll put it here! The first one is:

Grocery Store Klutziness by EBLove; Very cute! Here's the summary: Have you ever thought that maybe klutziness could be a good thing? That maybe, going to the grocery store could change your life? Well, neither did Bella. She thought it would just be another normal day, but look where she has ended up.. AH BxE  
And of course if you haven't read my one-shot please do!  
Thanks, heart you all!!!!  
–Viper=)


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N. Thank you** to those that did review**: Rose-Ouch, Kaylacullen13, EBLove, soxmuchxmorexx3, **and** Happy Bells****  
**and to my story alerts**: cautionfirst-tearsafterwards, Rose-Ouch, , **and** soxmuchxmorex**x3  
And a special thanks to my beta** dancerchick17**  
(Once again I apologize for any mistakes…)  
**BPOV**  


Let's recap shall we. . .

_"Alright, I'll go put those orders in right away." She bounced off, not before taking another long look at Edward._

"Well, that was interesting." I muttered under my breath.

"It was, wasn't it?" Edward gave me an amused grin. "So what do you say we play twenty questions to get to know each other a little bit better?"

"Sounds fine to me, you can start."

"Ok, so. . ."  


Edward furrowed his eyebrows looking deep in thought. Obviously the amount of thought going into this question was a huge indicator in its importance. Suddenly his eyes lit up as he thought of a good question to ask.

"How do you like your marshmallows?" I nearly snorted at this question.  
**(By the way this was an actual question on a compatibility quiz I took at my school.)  
**I raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously." He looked at me with no hint of a smile.

I sighed before contemplating my answer. "Well, unless I'm eating s'mores, I like them straight out of the package." He nodded as he thought over my answer.  
"Alright, your turn!" He smiled at me brightly.  
"How will I ever top the marshmallow question?" I mumbled under my breath.

He rolled his eyes at me as I tried to think of a good question.  
"Oh, I got one! If you had a super power what would it be?"

Edward tapped his fingers on his chin as he thought of his answer. As soon as he opened his mouth, however, our lovely waitress arrived. Of course, since she was bearing our yummy smelling food, I decided to let the incident pass. **(And let's just say she already brought out the drinks because I forgot to mention it earlier.)**

"Here we are, two strawberry waffles! Don't hesitate to call if you need anything." I rolled my eyes at her blatant flirting. _Seriously, did people have no respect for others anymore?_ Goodness, it's not even like Edward was leading her on or anything. I quickly grabbed up my utensils and started to dig in.

_Yum this looks and smells so good!_ I moaned at the taste of the strawberries hit my tongue. For some reason, Edward's eyes got wider and he started to choke on his milk.

"Breathe Edward!" I quickly got up from my seat and started patting his back. I really couldn't do all that much considering he was choking on a liquid. After he had finished coughing he wiped his eyes from when they had teared up.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He quickly started cutting into his waffle. I slowly walked back to my seat once I was sure he was really okay. Edward took a bite and nodded in agreement. Once he has swallowed his bite he spoke.

"You're right, this is good."

"Told you!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

He smiled at me. He ate a few more bites before speaking again. "Mind reading."

"Come again?" I inquired.  
"My super power, I would want it to be mind reading."  
"Oh really?" I quirked my eyebrow again, "And exactly who's mind do you want to read?"  
"Yours." He responded without missing a beat.  
"Why? I'm not really all that interesting."

"I beg to differ; I think you're very interesting." He smiled warmly at me, and I could feel my heart flutter a little bit.

We finished the meal in silence, so I was guessing he had already forgotten our game. I have to admit I was a little disappointed I didn't get to learn anymore about him.  
The waitress came back with our bill.

"Will that be separate or together?" She seemed to want a certain answer. _Wonder what that could be._  
"Together and I'll be paying." Edward said smoothly.

"Oh, alright then." She looked a little disappointed and then glanced at me and seemed to cheer back up. _That was a big confidence booster_. "I'll be right back!" And with that she walked off.

"So what's your favorite color?" I guess he didn't forget after all.  
"It changes from day to day." _Although it has stayed the same for the past two days. . ._

"Well, what is it now?" He wasn't going to let me get out of it that easy.

"Green." I mumbled. To my embarrassment my cheeks flushed with my answer.

He gave me a questioning look. "Why would that make you blush?"

"Nope! That's two questions." I knew that would be his next question anyway, and I was just avoiding the inevitable. _Curse my uncontrollable blushing._ _Time to find out the question I've been wondering. _

I took a deep breath before asking,"Do you have a girlfriend?" I'm not ashamed to admit that I actually did cross my fingers under the table.

Just then the waitress came back. "Thank you and have a good day!"  
"Sure." Edward said while looking at me.

I had to suppress my smile. He grabbed the door and opened it for me. _That was going to take some getting use to._

"No."

I was mentally doing a happy dance, _but just in case. . ._  
"No. . ." I looked up at him for clarification.  
"I don't have a girlfriend." I nodded. There wasn't really much I could say to that.  
"So what about you? Any boyfriends I should know about?"

I gave him a bewildered look. "Boyfriends? What would give you the impression that I of all people would have a boyfriend?"

"You can't answer a question with a question!" We had reached his car now. He repeated his question, "Do you have a boyfriend."

"Nope, no boyfriend or significant other." Maybe it was my imagination, but he seemed to sigh in relief. _ Nah, it was my imagination._

He unlocked the passenger door and opened it up for me. I got in and he closed the door behind me. He got in and started up the car.

"Now why did you say boyfriends?"

He shifted in his seat a little. "Well obviously someone as beautiful as you should have a boyfriend."

I blushed at his answer. "You need to get your eyes checked."

"I have 20/20 vision." He glanced over at me from the corner of his eyes and winked. He winked at me! _That man will be the death of me. . ._

"So why did you blush when you said green was your favorite color?" _Darn it he remembered!_

"Because it's the color of your eyes." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he said innocently, a little too innocently if you ask me.

I sighed "It's the color of your eyes." I turned my face to the window to try and hide my flaming blush. I was almost scared to turn and look to see what his reaction was. Surely he would find it weird that my favorite color was his eyes. I internally sighed; _I just blew my chance at being with him._ _Not like I had a chance before, or anything like that. Gosh, he probably thinks I'm just another one of those girls that just likes him for his looks and– _

He cut off my internal monologue with a single statement.

"Personally I prefer the color red, although brown is a close second." I stared at him for a moment trying to understand what he could mean by that. Then it dawned on me when his eyes darted to my still red cheeks. _My blush and my eye_s!

I gave him a hesitant smile and he gave me a dazzling one in return. Unfortunately we arrived back at the bookstore, which meant my time with Edward had reached its end.

I turned around to tell Edward good-bye only to find that he was already walking around the car to get my door. I smiled at him as he helped me out of the car.

"I had a nice time today." I spoke in a quiet voice.

"As did I. Maybe I could get your number and we could do it again sometime in the near future." For some reason, unbeknownst to me, he seemed nervous again.

"Only if I can get your number!" I smiled up at him. I had no idea where that sudden burst of confidence came from.

"Sure." He handed over his phone and I gave him mine. I quickly saved my number handing it back over to him. Before he put his phone back in his pocket he called my name. I looked up at his sudden exclamation only to have my picture taken.

"Edward! Delete that!"

"Nope!" He replied cheerfully.

I tried to reach the phone but he just held it in the air, above my reach. As I tried to grab the phone, I had stepped closer to him, only to have my clumsiness kick in. I stumbled over my two feet right into Edward. I guess it was a reflex reaction because he quickly wrapped both of his arms around me to keep me from falling.

"Sorry." I mumbled into his shirt. I was trying not to think of the fact that my face was pressed into his very muscular chest. For some odd reason his heart was beating very quickly. Before stepping away I took a deep breath. _He smelled so good!_ It almost felt like he was doing the same thing to my hair. _That kind of tickles!_

I did eventually manage to pull myself away from Edward, as hard as that was.

"So I guess I'll see you around then." I gave him a half-hearted smile. I really wasn't that thrilled of the thought of being alone in my apartment for the rest of the night.

"I guess so." Edward pulled me back into his warm embrace one last time. He then pulled back a little to look me in the eyes. His brilliant green ones were smoldering, almost like they were on fire.

"Good-bye Bella." If a person's voice could have a texture, his would have been velvet, it was so smooth. I felt my bones turn soft and I could have melted into a puddle right there.

"Bye Edward." I said in a breathless voice. I gave him a quick squeeze before turning around and heading to my apartment.

**Now this is my longest chapter! And I really tried my hardest to make it as good as I possibly could. Did I succeed?  
On another issue, I have 13 people on story alert but only 6 people reviewed! I think you guys no where I'm going with this. . .Please Review! *puppy dog eyes* (More reviews means faster updates! And yes…that would be considered a bribe…mwahaha)**

Do you like me putting these suggestions here?

Stories to read: **Yellow Ribbons**** by TearInHell and ****Dreamer**** by JasperIsAManlyMan  
Thanks for reading!  
–Viper=)**


	6. Chapter 5

**OMIGOODNESS SHE UPDATES!!! Lol thanks to you guys I have reached 20 reviews!!! (Do you find it lame that I'm doing a happy dance right now?)**

**I wasn't planning on posting this, but 20 reviews was my personal goal, so…I'm treating you guys ENJOY! (Once again sorry for all the mistakes!) Hope you like it!**

Thanks to all my amazing reviewers: **soxmuchxmorexx3 (I'm updating!!!), (you have no idea how happy your review made me)**, and **Happy Bells (my 20****th**** reviewer)**

(I keep forgetting to put these above my chapters….whoops!)** But you all know I am not Stephenie Meyer…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! (And this applies to my previous chapters as well….)**

**BPOV**

_Goodness_, I sighed as I closed the door to my apartment. _Today had certainly been more eventful than I had imagined it. _Suddenly the phone in my apartment started to ring. I walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" my best friend's voice chimed. "Where have you been? And do not say that you were at the book store because they said you went out!"

"Calm down, Alice! I just went out to eat with Edward." I winced when I realized what I had just told her. I quickly pulled the phone away from my ear to avoid any hearing loss. _Wait for it. . ._

"_ISABELLA SWAN_! You went out on a date _and _you didn't tell me!" she screeched.

I rolled my eyes at her. _It's not as if I had planned to meet him for breakfast, although that's a thought for future reference._

"Well, technically it wasn't a date. It was just two friends going out for breakfast. And as for the whole 'not telling you' thing, he just showed up at the bookstore and offered to take me out."

"Aw! That's so sweet!" she gushed. "So when will I get to meet this new boy of yours?"

"One, he's not even _my_ boy and two I just met the guy yesterday night! Not even a full twenty-four hours!" _More like eleven hours and thirty-two minutes… but who's counting?_

"So counting now, are we?" she asked me amusedly.

"Psh…Who said anything about counting?" I said nervously fiddling with my cell phone. As if on cue it started to vibrate.

"Sure Bella, you keep telling yourself that."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied sort of offhandedly, my attention was now focused on the new text message I had received.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_I had a great time today. I hope I'm not coming on too strong, but maybe we could go for lunch tomorrow?_

–_Edward _

"Ok what is it that you're not telling me?" She must have gotten tipped off by the fact that I was nearly hyperventilating right now.

"I just got asked to lunch!!!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Tell me what it says!" Alice demanded. I could practically see her wide grin.

"Ok it says _'I had a great time today. I hope I'm not coming on too strong, but maybe we could go to lunch tomorrow?'_"

"Well tell him yes already!!!"

"Alright, alright just take a chill pill." I quickly pressed reply and started my response.

_To: Edward_

_From: Bella_

_I had a great time too! I don't think you are coming on strong at all…and I would love to go to lunch with you. Just tell me when and where._

–_Bella _

I quickly clicked send and then turned my focus back on my conversation with Alice.

"So how are things with Mr. Whitlock?" I questioned her. She sighed dreamily in response. "That good, huh?" I asked with a chuckle. I wasn't often I got to see a love-sick Alice. Unless, of course, she saw an outfit she just _had_ to have.

"He is so sweet! He opens doors for me, brings me flowers, and he even carried all of my shopping bags! Not to mention he calls just to see how I'm doing and to talk to me!"

I smiled. I was really glad Alice had found someone. At the same time I found my thoughts drifting to my green-eyed guy…_Hold up __**my **__green-haired guy? Since when did he become mine? And when did I become a possessive person?_

"You must really like this Edward character, huh?" I quickly returned back to the conversation.

"What would give you that idea?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, I don't know…Maybe the fact that I've been calling your name for the past two minutes or so?" she trailed off.

"Well look at that! Another text message!" I exclaimed, trying to distract Alice from the subject of my crush on Edward. _A little teensy crush never hurt anyone. And it's not like he reciprocates my feelings anyways._

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

_Great! Are you working tomorrow? I could pick you up when you get off?_

–_Edward _

"And…" Alice asked expectantly. She probably had her hand on her hip and was tapping her foot in anticipation.

"Just details about lunch tomorrow. He asked me if I had work and if I did he could pick me up."

"Are you going to give directions to your apartment since we both know the store is closed?" I bit my lip.

"I don't know, do you think I should?"

"Well I don't see why not. I would prefer you getting dropped off at your apartment, then you two meeting at the bookstore and driving home in the dark."

"Okay…" Just then my phone started ringing.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
_

"Sorry Alice, Edward is calling, I'll call you back!" I quickly hung up the phone and answered my cell.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella, this is Edward."

"Hey Edward!" I said with a smile in my voice.

"Um, sorry if this is a bad time, I just thought it was a little impersonal to be doing all of this over texting. And, plus, I figured this would be a lot quicker." I could practically see Edward running his hand through his hair.

"No, this is fine." _He is too cute! Calling because texting is impersonal! Swoon._

"Great…so pick you up at the bookstore…?" He left the question open for me to finish.

"Well, the bookstore is closed tomorrow, being Sunday and all. I could give you the address to my apartment?" I asked uncertainly.

"Sure." He responded quickly. I gave him the address and made him promise to call me if he got lost.

"So what time would be good for you?"

"Well, my church doesn't get out until ten o'clock…Unless you want to come with me." I asked timidly. **(And I'm going off of a service at my church, so that's why it's not "traditional", I guess you would say)** "Of course, that's just a suggestion, you don't have to come, just give me some time to get home and change and then you can pick me– " Edward cut off my frantic rambling.

"I don't mind, is the service formal."

"No, actually it's more contemporary; you can wear jeans and a nice shirt. We even have a praise band that plays up to date songs."

"Cool. So where is your church?"

"Um, if you want you can meet me at my apartment and we can go together?" I wasn't really sure if he would agree with that or not_. I mean showing up together might lead to the assumption that we were together, which of course we weren't._

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Edward actually sounded excited about it.

"Really? You won't hurt my feelings if you just want to meet there." I told him anxiously. _Well, it just hurt them a little, not that it matters much…_

"Silly Bella, I would love to go to church with you. And that includes meeting you _at your apartment."_ I found myself smiling widely at this statement.

"And, uh, I have a friend that really wants to meet you."

"Sure, what's her name? Unless it's a guy?"

"No, Alice is definitely a girl." I gave a small laugh.

"Ok, just making sure." Edward sounded a little relieved.

"So what time do you want me to meet you at your apartment?" Edward questioned.

"Um, the service starts at nine, so how about eight-thirty? That would give us plenty of time to get there."

"Sounds great. Well, I'll let you go now. Bye Bella."

"See you, Edward." I hung up the phone.

----EAMC&IMSC---

_**Sunday Morning**_

After getting ready in the outfit that Alice had instructed me to wear, I appraised myself in the mirror. I was wearing some wide-leg jeans and a fitted black three-quarter sleeve shirt. In my closet I also found a pair of black suede wedges that she had also told me to wear. _In fact, they looked really cute, but knowing my luck I wouldn't be able to walk in them. Heck I'm not even sure I can put the things on._

I glanced at the clock _8:25_. _Edward's coming!_ I had no time to second-guess myself about him not showing because there was a knock on the door. I finished putting on the wedges and then stumbled my way to the door.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I yelled so whoever was at the door wouldn't think I was ignoring them. I blame these death traps, called shoes, on my lack of speed. I looked through the peep-hole and sure enough there was Edward. _He's going to give me a heart attack one day. My heart has skipped so many beats since I've seen him. _ He looked drool worthy in an emerald green button down that matched his eyes. Not only was he wearing form fitting jeans, but he had also rolled up his sleeves revealing his muscular forearms and left the first few buttons of his shirt undone. _This man will most definitely be the death of me._

**EPOV**

My breath caught as Bella opened the door. I wouldn't have thought that she could have been more beautiful, but I was proved wrong. She must have been wearing heels because her face was now only a few inches from mine. And she stumbled, once again, into my arms. _Not that I minded._

"Well hello to you too! Maybe I should show up at your door every morning if I'm going to receive a greeting like that." I gave a small chuckle. I could feel the heat of her face against my shoulder, so I knew she must have been blushing. She jerked back almost immediately and my body mourned the loss of her embrace. **(I really hope that sentence doesn't come off bad…it's not meant to…) ** Bella's deep brown eyes were on the floor so I lifted her chin gently with my fingers. "Don't be embarrassed, I rather liked that greeting." She tried to turn her head to hide her ever present blush. "And if you don't mind me saying, I think your blush is quite lovely." I caught a hint of her smile. "There's the smile I've been waiting to see!"

She cleared her throat, "Sorry about that, let me just grab my purse and we'll leave." Bella turned around and carefully made her way back into her apartment. A few moments later she appeared, shutting and locking her door before turning to me.

I offered my arm to her, "Shall we?"

She gave me one of those stunning smiles of hers as she linked her arm with mine. I couldn't deny the spark I felt whenever I came into contact with her skin.

"We shall." **(I nearly stopped here.)**

I carefully led Bella down the stairs and to my car. After making sure she was in alright, I shut the door and made my way around to my side. I glanced at her before starting up the car.

"Where to?"

"Uh, do you know where the Arbor is?"

"Yeah, do you go to church there?"

"Yep!" she shot me a shy smile. I drove carefully through all of the Sunday traffic, all the while my hand was itching to reach out and take Bella's. _What was stopping me? Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that you have only known her for thirty-six hours and forty-five minutes. Even if it has been the best thirty-six hours and forty-five minutes of my life._

My thoughts came to a close as I pulled into the nearly full parking lot. I could see why Bella had wanted us to come a little earlier. We still had about twenty minutes until the service started and people were already parking on the side of the road.

"Oh, there's one right there!" Bella pointed to a spot next to a bright yellow convertible. "Alice." Bella sighed exasperatedly.

I could see a short, almost pixie like girl standing there, obviously reserving a place. There was also a tall, lanky figure leaning against the car. _Jasper Whitlock! I haven't seen him since college!_

I pulled into the spot, maneuvering carefully, so that I wouldn't hit the cars or Alice. After I made sure I was in, I shut off the car and went around to open the door for Bella. My mother had always taught me how important it was to be a gentleman, especially when it came to a girl that you loved. _ Loved!? Where did that come from? Like, yes. Infatuated, most definitely. Certainly not love! Not so soon at least._ But my conscience told me otherwise. Of course, I knew the more I was around Bella; the more likely these feelings were to occur. It was much too soon to tell if Bella would be the woman I would want to spend the rest of my life with, but it was certainly heading that way.

I held out my hand to Bella, to help her out of the car. No matter how many times my hand touched hers; I don't think I would ever get used to that amazing tingling feeling. She gave me a warm smile in thanks, and I could feel my heart speed up in response. She squeezed my hand and led me over to Alice and Jasper.

"Edward, this is my best friend Alice. Alice, this is my friend Edward." I felt my heart squeeze at the mention of only being friends. I already knew I wanted more than a friendship. _But did she feel the same way? _

I reached my hand out to shake Alice's only to be pulled into a hug that would rival Emmett's. I was a little surprised to say in the least.

"I'm so glad you stopped and talked to Bella." Alice whispered, "She's been so much happier since she's been around you. You better not mess this up."

"I have no intention of _ever_ messing anything up with Bella."

Alice shot me a bright smile as she pulled back. "I have a feeling we'll get along just fine!"

**Whew *wipes forehead off* I'm telling you, these chapters keep getting longer and longer (not that I mind). So…what did you think? As you all know this is my first actual fanfic (other than my one-shot)…so I'm kind off iffy on the EPOV (Did it feel kind of redundant in one part?)? Should I keep it or stay in Bella's POV? **

**All feedback is appreciated!**

**Thanks a bunches=)**

–**Viper :D**


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you to all my reviewers: **spikelover89 **and **emmetslilsis17**

And my alerts/favorites: **Kel to the Sey, spikelover89, This is Kelsey, twilightlover289, Spoiledtink, and EchoLullabies**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. . .**

**Sorry for any mistakes, (I'm only human…) lol**

**BPOV**

It seemed like every time I was around Edward, I found a reason to fall more and more in "like" with him. It was much too soon to be in love. No, but there was certainly potential. All through the service he was as polite as could be, giving hugs to all of the elderly ladies that came to talk to us. Not to mention, he and Alice were getting along wonderfully. Already they were treating each other like family, something that made my heart swell.

--EAMC&IMSC—

_After the service…_

Edward grabbed my hand as he led me into the restaurant, pulling me to a stop.

"Thank you for inviting me; I enjoyed it."

"I'm glad." I smiled back at him. As cliché as it sounded, it warmed my heart to see how well he fit in with all of the different parts of my life. He had seen me at my job, gotten along with my best friend, and been to my church. _Now all he needed to do is meet my parents and he'll be all set._

Edward snagged the door before it could shut and held it open for me. It was pretty crowded inside, so after the door hat shut he placed his hand on the small of my back and gently led me forward. _Its ridiculous how this small of a touch could make my heart jump. _This time, the host was male, so I didn't have to put up with all of that flirting. The man looked up at me and gave me a warm smile.

"How many?" He inquired with a smile.

"Two, under Masen." Edward growled out.

I looked up at Edward in surprise. _What on earth could have caused him to react like that? The man was just being friendly._ Regardless of Edward's reaction, the man continued unperturbed.

"There will be about a forty-five minute wait."

"That's fine!" I got out before Edward could say anything else. I quickly grabbed Edward's hand and led him over to the waiting area.

Unfortunately, being as crowded as it was, there was only one seat open. Before I could even open my mouth Edward shot me a pointed glance toward the seat. It was obvious that he wouldn't make me stand. I sighed and plopped down on the bench. I looked up at him.

"So. . ."

He gave me a questioning look.

"What do you want to do while we wait for a table?"

He thought for a moment. "Well, if I recall correctly, we never did finish our game of twenty questions." He looked at me, as if waiting for some sign of my approval before he continued. When I nodded he finished his thought, "It's your turn."

To tell the truth, I was honestly shocked that he had remembered. Nevertheless, I tried to think of a good question.

"Hmm. . .okay I've got one!" I exclaimed. He looked at me amused, waiting for my question. "If you could travel anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

He looked like he was concentrating real hard on his answer. His green eyes sparkled a bit when he thought of his answer. "I would want to go to Thailand."

"Really!?" I asked in surprise. Most people I knew had no idea where Thailand was. Funnily enough, it had always been a desire of mine to go there.

"Yeah, it looks like it would be a beautiful place to go. Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Well, I wasn't aware that many other people knew about Thailand. Plus, I've always wanted to go there."

"It seems that great minds think alike."

"It does." I smiled. Edward tapped his finger on his chin as he pondered of a good question. He stayed like that for a few moments, hmm-ing every once and awhile. Finally he snapped his fingers when he thought of one.

"Ah ha!"

I bit my tongue as I held in my laugh. _He was so cute! I didn't think anyone actually did that anymore._

"If you could have _the_ perfect date, what would it be like; describe it to me."

I shrugged. "Well, I hadn't really given it much thought. I wouldn't have ever thought that anyone would want to romance me."

His green eyes held some unfathomable emotion. "Humor me."

I sighed in annoyance. _What was the point? Nothing like that would ever happen to me anyway. Why should I get my hopes up?_

"Close your eyes." Edward spoke with a soft voice. "Now imagine you're about to be treated on the most romantic evening, or day, of your life. What do you see?"

Edward's rich voice lulled me further into my daydream.

"Well, my 'date' would lead me somewhere breath-taking. Somewhere outdoors. He wouldn't do anything big, or extravagant, because even the simplest of actions shows me how much he cares for me. We'd have a picnic for a late lunch because it would be twilight, my favorite time of day. After we finished eating, he would put his arm around me and hold me close; I would feel warm and protected and it would feel like he never wanted to let me go. We would just sit back and watch the sun set and the stars come out. . ." I trailed off.

All while I was imagining this, I couldn't help but imagine that Edward would be the one out there with me.

I slowly opened my eyes dispelling the illusion that I had created. I looked at Edward who had moved some time during my monologue. Now his face hovered right in front of mine. I could feel my heart pick up at his nearness. That emotion that I had seen earlier was back and more prominent than ever.

"See," he spoke even softer with his rich voice, trying not to break the mood that surrounded us, "you did have something in mind." I smiled softly at him.

Slowly we seemed to be leaning toward each other. My eyes fluttered close without my permission and I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Masen, party of two!" A loud voice called out, jolting me out of the moment. Edward promptly stood up and offered me his hand. I took it gratefully feeling a little unsteady after our almost-kiss. I shook myself out of the stupor and followed Edward to where the waiter was standing.

Sorry this is so short; I've been really busy this week and I know I'm just going to get busier! I'll try and update when I can.

And thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated.

-Holly


	8. Chapter 7

Thanks to my reviewers: **Spoiledtink **and** Happy Bells**

And who added me to their favorites: **dreamy6**

**Important! Okay so I'm getting a pretty good number of hits but not that many reviews so I am now allowing anonymous reviewers (unless I start getting mean comments…) Thanks for reading, I hope you like it! Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

We followed the host back to the table. He set down the menus as we slid into the opposite sides of the booth. He gave me one last smile before turning and walking away. I looked up just in time to see the angry expression on Edward's face. _Why would he be angry?_ I shrugged it off.

We both opened our menus to see what to order and at about that time our waiter showed.

"Hi, my name is Tyler and I'll be taking care of _you _this evening. What would you like to drink?" Tyler shot me an overly-friendly smile. The implications behind his words were hard for even me to miss. I shot an uneasy look at a very irate Edward.

"Sweet tea." I nodded toward Edward and Tyler reluctantly turned.

"I'll have the same." He bit out. _At least this time I know why he's so annoyed._

"Anything to start off?" _What is it with that cheesy grin. Actually it's kind of creepy to be honest._

_What was it about waiters and waitress coming on to customers? _**(Not that actually happens in real life, well to me anyway. No offense to any person reading this who is a waiter/waitress!)**

"Okay, I'll be right back with that."

Edward's hand was clenched into a fist on the table. I slowly reached my hand across the length of the small table and laid my hand on his. I started to run my thumb across the top of his hand as I spoke in what I hoped was a soothing voice.

"Relax." I told him gently.

He let his breath out is a big huff. He then took a deep breath and ran a hand through is hair.

"I'm sorry." He said ruefully. "Sometimes my emotions tend to get the better of me." He flipped his hand over intertwining our fingers.

"Don't worry about it. He's just a waiter anyways." Edward groaned upon seeing Tyler returning. I gave his hand a quick squeeze in reassurance and he cast me a thankful smile.

"Here we are!" Tyler spoke merrily. "And what would the pretty lady like this evening?" _For you to leave me alone. _"See _anything_ you like?" _Yeah, and he's sitting across the table, holding my hand._ Tyler gave me an over-the-top wink. The double meaning was once again apparent in his words, not to mention the suggestive wink. I flushed in embarrassment.

I could have sweared Edward growled as his eyes flashed angrily. His hand tensed under mind.

"I'll have the chicken and dumplings with green beans and mashed potatoes." Edward quickly spoke before Tyler could interject anything else.

"I'll have the steak, medium rare, with the same two sides."

"That'll be right out." Tyler flashed me that creepy grin of his before sauntering away. The fury on Edward's face was more prominent than ever. I quickly started to rub my thumb over his hand again, seeing as it worked last time. _Perhaps a distraction would work better._

"What's your middle name?" Edward looked at me with confusion plain on his face. "It's my turn isn't it?" I asked innocently.

"Anthony." He answered. _Edward Anthony Masen. Sigh._

"What's your full name?" The distraction seemed to be working, but his shoulders were still tense.

"Isabella Marie Swan." At this he smiled.

"Isabella Marie." He said more to himself than me. I shot him a stern look.

"Let's not start this Edward Anthony." Now his face formed that oh-so perfect crooked grin. I silently applauded myself for distracting him; his shoulders had loosened and lost all the tension that was previously there.

"So what do you do for a living." His eyes lit up.

"I'm a doctor over at the Seattle Children's Hospital."

"Judging by your expression I'm guessing you enjoy your job. How come your not on call."

"Yeah, I really love helping the kids and their families. The hospital thought I deserved a weekend off."

I gripped Edward's hand tighter when I saw Tyler approaching with our food.

"Here we are, if _you_ need _anything_, don't hesitate to call _me_." He set down our food.

"Thanks, but _we_ won't be needing any of _your_ _assistance_. Isn't that right, _sweetheart_." Edward shot me an affectionate look. I nearly choked on my tea at his term of endearment. I hadn't expected that _at all_.

I smiled fondly back at Edward. "Of course!" I picked up our intertwined hands and brought them up to my face, resting my cheek on his hand. There was no way that Tyler could have missed that.

Tyler's grin faltered a little. "Alright, I'll come back to check on you in a few minutes." He walked away slowly.

"So, _honey_," I asked casually, "what was that all about?"

"What ever do you mean? I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"Mm hmm," I shot him an incredulous look, "sure you don't."

We finished our meal and waited for our waiter to come back. Almost at once Tyler popped up out of nowhere. He handed Edward the bill wordlessly and I'm pretty sure Edward handed him exact change. For some reason, Tyler handed me the receipt instead of Edward.

"Have a good day." Tyler smiled one more time before walking away for good.

I looked down and color flooded my cheeks. There, at the bottom of the receipt was 'call me when you break up' in sloppy handwriting along with a cell and home phone number. I'm guessing Edward figured out what was written on there from my reaction because he tensed up, just like before. Edward was stiff as he walked around and helped me out of my chair. Once we were outside I spoke.

"Did you want this?"

"No." He responded, his tone sad.

"Good." I replied as I ripped up the piece of paper along with the offending message.

Edward seemed much happier after that.

**Okay so I know that the whole "flirtatious waiter" (and jealous date) are kind of over-used but I found it important to the story. **

**So, I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to…Are my chapters getting worse or something? Please let me know! Feedback is ****always**** appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading=)**

**-Holly**


	9. Chapter 8

Of course, as always, my thanks goes out to my reviewers: **niki94,** **Vainner65, and soxmuchxmorexx3 **

And thank you so much to my anonymous reviewers **Gaby **and **AllanaCullen617 (Thanks guys!!!)**

And who added me to their Favorites/Alerts: **ames8035,Vainner65, onceuponatwilight1208, niki94, **and** soxmuchxmorexx3**

**In other news, I have a poll up on my profile so if you guys would vote it would be greatly appreciated. I only have two votes and the vote is split…majority rules on whether or not I use Edward's Point Of View…so VOTE!!! Pretty please=) (And thank you to those that have voted)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**

Edward walked me up to my apartment. I leaned back against the door and looked up at him. He took both of my hands in his and held them in between us. He took a small step forward so that our hands were practically touching both of our chests.

"I had a great time today." Edward spoke in his smooth voice.

"Me too." I spoke softly, but I knew he could hear my every word.

Electricity fizzled around us and it was impossible _not_ to feel the connection. I already knew I was in over my head; there was no turning back. _It was too late._ My heart already ached at the thought of not being with him. Though it had only been a short time, I was falling and fast. As I looked up into those deep green eyes I could feel no remorse for feeling this way. I could only hope that he felt as I did.

**EPOV**

As I watched her stare into my eyes I could only wonder as to what she saw. I wanted so badly just to kiss her and remove all of the doubt I saw clouding her eyes. _If only I could read her mind._ However, I didn't want to be too forward; I was pushing it as it was. I was surprised I hadn't already scared her off with my actions at the restaurant. I knew she felt the connection, it was impossible not to. But it looked like there was something holding her back. _I will gain her trust, _I promised to myself, _and I'll do whatever it takes. No matter how long it takes._

**BPOV**

Somehow, I just couldn't shake the fact that something was going to go wrong. How long would it be until Edward's eyes were opened and when he got to know the real me, he found something he didn't like? Or when someone better came along? I wouldn't, no _couldn't _blame him. I already knew that I was nothing special. The whole fiasco with Jacob didn't help much either.

We were best friends and I had harbored no romantic feelings for him. Jacob, on the other hand, felt differently. After the first few months when Jake admitted he had feelings for me, I decided to listen to him and give it a shot.

Jacob was thrilled.

I felt so awkward on every single date we went on. To me, it felt like a brother/sister thing. After the first week or so of "dating" he approached me.

_Flashback_

"_Uh, Bells…" Jacob started nervously._

_I was confused as to why he would be nervous._

"_What?" I asked._

"_I know we just started dating, but the truth is…ImetsomeoneelsewhoIreallylikeandlikesmeback."_

"_Huh?" I asked confusedly. "Say that last part again –and slowly"_

_He took a deep breath "I met someone else who I really like and likes me back."_

"_That's great!" I said excitedly._

_Now it was his turn to be confused. "So you're not mad at me?"_

"_Why would I be mad? You like her and she likes you."_

"_So you're not upset that we're breaking up?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Technically we've only been on about three dates…I don't think that makes it a real relationship."_

"_Oh, ok, thanks Bella!"_

_End Flashback_

Later he introduced me to Nessie. I had no resentment for her whatsoever. She was a really sweet girl and she made Jacob happy. I'm glad he was in a relationship that loved him just as much as he loved her.

I looked back at Edward shaking myself of all previous thoughts. He reached forward for a hug and I wrapped my arms around his torso. It was so weird how perfectly we fit together. And the thing was _I never wanted to let go._

But, of course, all good things must come to an end. He pulled away slowly, it was if he didn't want to let go either.

As he looked into my eyes, he spoke, "I'll see you later?"

"Of course." I answered with a smile. I wouldn't ever _not_ want to see him.

His eyes lit up at my response. "I'll call you later, if that's okay?" He turned the end of his comment into a sentence. Leaving it up to me whether I wanted to talk to him or not. The answer was a given.

My face broke out into an even bigger grin than before, "I'd like that."

"Okay!" He suddenly frowned as he realized he was about to leave. Suddenly, he reached forward and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"See you Isabella Marie." He turned and started down the stairs.

"Good-bye, Edward Anthony." I whispered softly.

**Sorry I took so long with this chapter and for it being so short. I'll be honest will you all, I really didn't like this chapter all that much…at all really…the next one will be better! (Hopefully) I'll make it up to you guys! And hopefully it will be out sooner too…(Depends on the homework situation, you all know how that goes)….Just a little bit of Edward POV so you have a little more to judge on for the poll. **_***coughvotecough***_

**Thanks for reading (I have 1,413 hits on this story!!!)**

**As always feedback is appreciated **

**(I'm only ONE review away from thirty!!! *wink wink, nudge nudge*)**

**-Holly**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow, guess I was wrong about the chapter, huh? Lol I was kind of giddy at all of the reviews and alerts (and I just caught the last half of Pride and Prejudice with Keira Knightly…the very end was SO romantic *sigh* or should I say SWOON! I'm such a sap…)**

A **special thank you **goes out to all my reviewers**: boconnor8675, vicki86, xxdanberxxspixiexx, soxmuchxmorexx3 **and** madi **(who reviewed chapter 8 and chapter 9)

Also, myalerts/favorites**: xxdanberxxspixiexx, I Don't Dance I Fall, L-G-E-C, boconnor8675, eclipse4ever, vicki86, xXTopazEyesXx, **and** Argengirl**

**SHOUT OUT **to**madi****: THANK YOU!!! **You are **SO **sweet=) both of your reviews really made me smile! As for your little scenario, I Wish!!! But I don't want to rush things (too much)…hope you enjoy the first little part of the chapter, it's for you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have, never will (But I have a copy of the book!!!)**

**BPOV**

I walked in and shut the door with a sigh. I wanted nothing more than to run out and grab Edward, declaring my love for him. Of course, then he would sweep me into his arms telling me how much he loved me. Yep, that pretty much settles it. If there is one thing I'm absolutely sure of: I'm _so _in love with Edward Masen.

**Xx-P-A-G-E-B-R-E-A-K-Xx**

True to his word Edward called. And I am not ashamed to admit that I started jumping up and down in excitement before answering.

"Hello?" I inquired with a smile in my voice.

"Hey, this is Edward."

"Ah, I know, the wonders of caller-ID, huh?" I responded teasingly.

"Just making sure, better safe than sorry I always say."

"Oh, ok, then. So what have you been doing these past few hours?"

"Missing you." He responded at once. At these words I blushed deeply. Over the phone Edward sighed.

"I wish I could see the blush on your face." By now I was sure my face would still be stained with color by the next time I saw him. He was already so attuned to my mannerisms. _Maybe he did return my feelings._

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled.

"Don't worry; I really enjoy your blush among the many other things." _Just when I thought my face was going back to normal._

"Keep it up and my face will still be red the next time I see you, that is, if Alice doesn't get to you first for turning me into a tomato."

"Ah, but a very beautiful tomato."

"Gah! Stop it!" I exclaimed, pressing my free hand to my burning cheek.

"Alright." I could hear the amusement lace throughout his voice. "I really did miss you though." And I believed him. How could I not? The tone of his voice was nothing but sincere.

"I missed you too." I said back.

"Good, we're both in the same boat then." I could hear the smile in his voice. Now I wanted even more badly just to see him again.

_Yep, definitely over my head._

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" He inquired.

"Probably just working at the bookstore. What about you?"

"Well, I go back to work tomorrow."

"Oh, that's good." I didn't really know what else to say. But I can say that I was disappointed I wouldn't get to see him if we were both working.

"What time do you get off of work?"

"Um, sometime around eight. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." There was that 'innocent' voice of his. Now I knew something was up.

"What are you planning?"

"Planning? Who said anything about planning?" I was positive that he was planning something now. _What could it be?_

Nevertheless, I shrugged it off. Maybe I was just over-thinking things again.

"Okay. . ." I let my answer trail off. I took a strand of hair and twisted it around my finger while I waited for him to say something.

"Well, I guess I better let you go. It's getting kind of late and you probably have to get up early." I glanced up at the clock; _we had been on the phone for over two hours!_

"Wow, I guess time flies and all that, huh?"

"I guess so…"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bella." He sounded just as reluctant as I felt.

"Bye Edward." I hung up the phone. Suddenly I yawned. _I'm glad he had reminded me about the time, I would've most likely talked to him all night._

**Xx-P-A-G-E-B-R-E-A-K-Xx**

I arrived at the bookstore expecting a long day ahead. I was so pathetic missing a guy I had only met three days ago. I didn't believe in love at first sight, but there was no denying the spark of attraction between us. I felt like I had known him all my life. He was just so comfortable to be around. And I missed him so badly. Stop it, I mentally chastised myself. Get a grip; you can talk to him later. After donning my apron I headed to the cash register. Mrs. Barker was there already wiping down the counter and fixing the display making sure everything looked alright for the customers. I greeted her and then took my place on the stool behind the counter.  
"So how was your weekend?" Mrs. Barker asked with a twinkle in her eye and a knowing smile on her face.

"It was fantastic!" I replied with a goofy smile on my face.

"And I don't suppose a handsome young man had anything to do with that?" She asked smiling.

"That may have been part." I said as nonchalant as I could. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay!" I gushed, "Most of it!" She laughed.

"It sounds like somebody's in love!" She said in a singsong voice.

"Oh somebody's most definitely in love." I answered with a smile. Just then the bell rang signaling a customer ending our conversation. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the rest of the day.

**Xx-P-A-G-E-B-R-E-A-K-xX**

I sighed as the last customer left. Monday's are always one of the busier days in the book store. I started toward the back to put up my apron. Suddenly the bell rang. I turned, confused. _The store is supposed to be closed, who's coming in now?_ As I started back toward the front, I was met with the sight of my favorite green eyes.

"Edward!" I cried, launching myself at him. He staggered back at the impact of me hitting him with my hug. Just then I realized what I had done. I blushed furiously as I backed up and started to make my apology.

"I'm starting too really like these greetings of yours. Do you do that to everyone or just me?" He teased with a wide smile.

"Just you!" I told him brightly. My mood had changed drastically with the appearance of Edward. He reached up and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I'm sure he could have probably felt the heat of my face on his hand.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"It was really long and busy." I sighed again. "I'm glad it's over."

"So you're free to leave?"

"Yep!" I replied. "I'm allowed to leave after closing time, unless I want to stay for whatever reason."

"Well, would you be interested in joining me for dinner? We can come back and pick up your truck, or you could leave it here and I'll drop you off at your apartment. Personally, I like the second choice better."

"But what would I do in the morning for lunch?" I questioned.

"I would pick you up and drop you off obviously." He looked at me with pleading eyes. _How could I resist that face?_

I rolled my eyes before answering, "Alright, you can pick me up and drop me off." I was awarded with the heart-stopping crooked smile of his. If this dinner would be like yesterday's lunch we were in for an interesting night to say the least.

**Okay so I hope you all liked this chapter! So as of right now both Edward POV is leading by one (over Bella's POV) and 'maybe' and 'I don't care' are tied with one…what does that mean? VOTE!!! So will you please vote or just leave me your opinion in a review? **

**The question is whether you want Edward's point of view to be in the story.**

**Just tell me yay or nay.**

**We hit 35 reviews! Yay!!!! =)**

**And guys, I have 27 of you on my alerts but I only got FIVE reviews for this chapter (I think we can do better!)…could I get maybe half of you to review; it would be GREATLY appreciated. (I'm only FIVE away from FORTY!!! EEP!!!)**

**Thanks for reading=)**

**-Holly**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN. WOW! Ok, first I want to give a big shout out to ****ConsuBfm ****for NOMINATING me for TWO awards! The Edward Award (Best Romance) and Rosalie Award (Best AU, AH)**

**And to all of my totally awesome and wonderful reviewers! EEP! 53 Reviews!!!! That was 13 over our goal! I love you all=)**

**Rose-Ouch, danberxxspixiexx, ghlover8907, oh-my-edward, rosalie123, emmet's Girl, rel95, gingerbread32, Red Bull Gives You Wiiings, , nsanity24, soxmuchxmorexx3, Little Silver Rose, EdwardsDaisy, niki94, spikeluver89, UnconditionallyDazzled, and manderxx13 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

**BPOV**

As I leaned back in Edward's car a small yawn escaped me as I rubbed my eyes. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you too tired? We could go out some other time if you want?" Edward asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine, just a long day."

"If you're sure…" he replied hesitantly.

"I'm sure." I answered confidently. I wasn't going to miss spending time with Edward for anything. He reached over and held my hand with his. I instantly relaxed at his touch. Actually, this whole experience was so surreal, I kept waiting to wake up. Even if it was a dream, I was going to enjoy it while it lasts. **(And just a little note so none of you panic she is NOT dreaming!)**

Edward opened my door before I could get out.

"You know, I'm capable of opening the door myself."

"Actually, you're more than capable, but I was raised to open doors and carry bags, especially for the women I deeply care for." He gave me a pointed look. My heart started to beat faster. This was the first time either of us had actually mentioned something about caring for each other. Of course, it was obvious that we both did, but to acknowledge it out loud made it seem even more real. Before I could answer I heard a twig crack. Abruptly, I turned and looked around. Startled by my sudden stop, Edward stepped closer to me, almost instinctively.

"What is it?" He asked me, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I-I thought I heard something."

Edward stepped even closer and put his arm around me, shielding me from whatever –or whoever was out there. In that moment I felt completely safe in his arms. Edward glanced around, searching for the source of the noise. When he was satisfied that all was safe he gently nudged me toward the restaurant.

The restaurant wasn't filled to its full capacity, but it was busy enough. The host held up a finger before turning away to find an empty table. When I motioned for Edward to sit he cast me an incredulous look.

"If I sit down I'll fall asleep." I spoke silencing his protest. When I saw he was about to start yet again I shot him a stern glance. He gave in and sat down on the bench beside me. When he did some hair flopped into hi face and covered up those beautiful green eyes of his. _We couldn't have that, now could we?_ Without thinking, I brushed the hair out of his eyes and in doing so I couldn't help but run my fingers through his hair. Edward leaned into my hand. Shocked at what I had just done, I quickly pulled my hand back and stuttered out my apology.

Edward reached down with both of his hands to grasp one of my clenched fists within his own. Slowly he opened it so that it was held snugly between his own. The movement itself was so soft and tender, it was a wonder I didn't melt on the spot. He moved my hand so that it was placed back on his head, on his hair.

"I don't mind." We were looking deep into each other's eyes when all of a sudden a group of rowdy guys came bustling in. In the middle of all this movement I was pushed into Edward's lap. He must have had really good reflexes because he caught me before I could topple out of his lap.

He pulled me closer as he tightened his arms around my waist. I started to relax at his touch and I laid my head down on his strong shoulder. Once again I was struck by how perfectly we fitted together. I tightened my arms around his neck and took a deep breath, breathing in his scent. A little shiver went down his body. I could feel myself start to drift, I was so comfortable.

The host must have motioned to Edward because he started to softly shake me awake.

"Bella, our table is ready, unless you want to go home." _Always giving me the option._

"No, I'm alright," I mumbled incoherently, "let's go."

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist securely, I suppose he was afraid I would fall because I was so drowsy. He kissed the top of my head before helping me in my chair. I blinked my eyes blearily, trying to wake up. I let out a yawn before looking through the menu.

"Bella are you absolutely sure I can't take you home right now?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I said for what felt like the twentieth time. Every few moments Edward would glance up at me, like he thought I was going to drop at any second.

The waitress arrived and introduced herself as Anna. She seemed like a very nice girl and as a plus she didn't flirt with Edward one bit! We quickly ordered and she left. Edward's hand found itself across the table to grasp mine. For some reason I couldn't get enough. Whether we were just holding hands, or his arm was around my middle, or we were hugging. I just loved spending time with him.

We didn't even need words to communicate. Silently we were both excepting the fact that we cared deeply about each other. It looked like he was gathering up the courage to speak, when he was cut off by the arrival of our food.

"Here we are!"

Soon enough we finished our meal and Edward paid the check. I figured if there was no way he would let me get my own door then there would _definitely_ be no way I was paying for the check.

He ushered me out of the restaurant with his arm around me. He must have known I wasn't going to last the ride home because of the next words he spoke softly.

"Sleep, my Bella. I'll wake you when we get to your house."

I leaned back in his comfortable seats with my hand wrapped securely within his, and drifted into the deepest sleep I have had for awhile.

**So there's chapter 10! Hope you all enjoyed it! Could we aim for 75 reviews this time? We have more than enough people to do it! (Actually, I know we can!) Please! And I'm closing the poll Wednesday so it's your last chance to vote!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Holly**


	12. Chapter 11

Okay so I was kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews (But we reached 69!)…When I look at my alerts and see 51 and then I see my reviews for the chapter which is only 15 that's kind of insulting. I don't know if the rest of you guys just don't feel like reviewing or if you're getting bored with the story (and if you are, I understand, but that's why I need feedback so I can see what I need to do to improve.) Thanks to those that did review:** rel95, Red Bull Gives You Wiiings (This chapter's for you and everyone else who voted for EPOV! It was the winner in the poll!), Kaylacullen13, ghlover8907, Rose-Ouch, soxmuchxmorexx3, khaytlin, UnconditionallyDazzled, Sarahhhhhh, Whisperoak88, dreamer1901, nsanity24, rosalie123, Little Silver Rose (I can't say thank you enough!), and vicki86.**

**EPOV**

I carefully let go of Bella's hand as I took my coat off. Gently, I took her hand back and laid my coat over her so she wouldn't get cold even with the heater on. She smiled and snuggled closer to the leather, inhaling like she always did whenever we embraced. I softly smiled at the look of her. I realized that I probably should keep my eyes on the road so I wouldn't have a wreck. _I wouldn't do anything to endanger Bella's safety._

I thought over that night's events, thinking how they didn't exactly do as planned. Although having Bella fall into my lap was quite pleasant, I had a different thing in mind. I was planning on asking her to be my girlfriend, just to make it so there was no confusion as to how I felt. But I didn't think Bella would appreciate it if I asked her when she was half-asleep. _Heck, she probably wouldn't even remember giving me an answer, and if it was a yes, she might even regret it. _Yes, I did the right thing in waiting to ask.

I just hoped Bella didn't think that we were moving too quickly. I mean we were, but I felt we were traveling at a rather comfortable place. I wouldn't do anything to make her feel uncomfortable. And should she decide that we were moving too fast, I would wait as long as she needed. I could only hope that would be enough.

Bella started to stir a little, so I started to rub my thumb across her hand. She shifted a little and then started to mumble. Her words were spoken so low that my ears couldn't pick up what she was saying. After a little more fidgeting she settled back down and I thought that would be the end of her talking.

"Edward." I quickly turned and looked at Bella. She was still sleeping soundly with a small smile on her face, nestled in my coat. Of course, her smile was no where in comparison to my full-blown grin. I was overjoyed that I was in her thoughts, even in her sub-conscious. My hand involuntarily tightened on hers causing her to sigh. She started to mumble again, although this time it was slightly louder.

Now I could start to pick out bits and pieces of words.

"Ed..wa..rd...lov – " her second word was cut of by a yawn.

_I could only hope that 'lov–' was 'love'_

"...you..." she finished with another small sigh.

She arched her back as she stretched before turning over and resting on my arm that was reclining on the armrest.

Not the most comfortable position in the world, but definitely the most preferable. _What guy in their right mind wouldn't want the girl you were falling in love with, snuggling into your arm while she slept?_

All too soon I drove into the parking lot of Bella's apartment complex. I hated to wake her from her sleep, but she needed to get inside.

"Bella," I spoke in my softest voice. "Wake up sweetheart, we're here."She blinked a couple of times

"Hmm?" She asked barely awake.

"C'mon Bella, let's get you upstairs."

She hmmed in agreement, though I wasn't sure she knew what she was agreeing to. I quickly went around to her side, opening the door and helping her out slowly. I knew drowsiness made most people more clumsy and there was no way I was going to let Bella hurt herself on my watch. I snaked my arm around her middle, supporting most of her weight. I would've carried her, but I'm sure she would've protested immediately, waking her back up.

After about the first few times she stumbled, I decided that it would be better just to carry her. I gently picked her up, cradling her against me. Almost at once she turned into my shoulder her hands unconsciously fisting onto my shirt. I tried to walk as evenly as possible, I didn't want to jostle her awake.

When we got in the building I quietly asked the security guard if there was an elevator I could use. He pointed me to the back, so I thanked him and walked toward the elevator. Once we reached her floor, I nudged Bella and tried to wake her up. I would've just gotten her keys out of her pocket and put her in her bed, but I didn't want to go in without her permission. She woke up enough for me to set her on her feet.

After she was steady, I kissed the top of her head and told her good night. She muttered a tired good night and then turned back to her door. I waited until she was in and safe to leave. I smiled to myself as I walked back to my car. Pretty good night....but I _would_ ask Bella to be mine.  
_Just later, whenever that is..._

**Sorry this chapter is so short and I waited so long to post this, but I'm tired and I'm sick (plus, I've had a load of AP work to do…which is why I didn't update sooner.) And I wasn't so sure about this EPOV…I'm not a guy so I can't tell if it was too un-guylike or too unrealistic…so sorry if it was (Personally this is how I like my Edwards: sweet with a side of caring… lolz) Yeah I know I'm lame….**

**Anyhoo, I have part of the next chapter written so if I have time this weekend I'll try to finish it. I'll try and update when I can.**

**And I'm doing this just as an experiment: review=preview! And if you have reviewed before you get an extra little something! (And yes, this is me bribing you…but, hey whatever works right?)**

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think!!!**

**-Holly**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks to all my fantastic reviewers: Happy Bells, Whisperoak88, nsanity24, Spoiledtink, MissStrawberries, UnconditionallyDazzled, IrishStarlet, vicki86, Allison, Kaylacullen13, rel95, twilightteamjake, prettyinviolet, Little Silver Rose, soxmuchxmorexx3, Red Bull Gives You Wiiings, and a super HUGE shout-out to who reviewed Chapters 6-11! Bringing us to a grand total of ****94 REVIEWS!!!**** I'm so excited! So close to one hundred… **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. . .**

**BPOV**

I woke up in my bed, unaware of how I got there. My brain was foggy with sleep and my eyes felt heavy. Suddenly my stomach churned and I felt nauseous. I quickly got up and staggered to the bathroom.  
Well, at least now I know why I was so tired. I thought hard back to last night. I remembered eating dinner and falling asleep in his car. Edward carried me to my apartment! I must've been so heavy! I need to call and thank him. Right after I take a nap. I woke up again with a horrible headache. Just then my phone started buzzing making a loud sound against my dresser. I groaned before rolling over and picking up.

"Hello?" I croaked. I slowly made my way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Bella! You sound horrible! Are you okay?" Edward asked me frantically over the phone.

"Thanks. Yeah I'm okay, just feeling really sick."  
"Oh ok...what kind of soup do you like to eat when you're sick?"  
"Uh, well right now I could really go for some broccoli and cheese soup from Ruby Tuesday."  
"Ok, so do you think you'll be feeling better anytime soon?"  
"I'm not sure, you're the doctor, aren't you supposed to be the one that tells me that?" I teased him. Even just talking to him made me feel better_. Of course, if he magically appeared. . .  
_"Well, in order to do that I would have to give you a check up."  
"Ah ok then." I walked over to the window, noticing how dark it was.  
"Do you know the forecast for today?"  
"Hold on one second...Okay now what was that?"  
"The forecast? Do you know what it is for today? It looks like it's  
going to storm." I looked back again and sure enough it was raining.  
"No, I didn't catch it this morning."  
"Oh ok..." I walked over to the couch and sat down turning on the TV. I flipped to the weather channel trying to see what today's forecast was.  
"Hey Bella, I've got to go right quick, but I'll call you back soon."  
"Okay, bye Edward." I hung up. Turns out there was supposed to be severe thunderstorms. I turned and  
happened to glance at my phone. The light was blinking, signaling I had a message. I got up to listen to it.  
"Hi Bella, this is Mrs. Barker I was just calling to say that you don't have to come to work today. There are supposed to be really bad storms later. Feel better soon!" I shook my head, that woman never ceases to amaze me.  
Just then my cell phone started buzzing like crazy. I glanced at the caller I'D before answering.  
"Hey Edward, that was quick!"  
"Hey Bella, come to your door, I have a surprise for you." I walked over to my door wondering what he could mean. I opened the door.  
"Edward!" I nearly leaped at him before remembering I was sick, and it wouldn't be a good thing to get him sick either. "What are you going here!?" my day had now gotten so much better.

"I came to visit you, is that a problem?" He asked me with a wide smile.

"No, not at all! Come in!" I said excitedly, _well as excitedly as I could manage. _"What's that in your hand?"

"A present!" He said in a singsong voice. _Is it weird that if any other person said that, it would be considered creepy. Hmm, no I thought not. Knowing him, he could probably pull of anything. _–Imagines him with a man purse– _Weellll maybe not __everything__._ I started giggling.

_Geez, this fever is making me delirious. _

"Bella? Are you okay?" He asked me with his eyebrow raised.

"Yep! I'm fine…" I smiled at him sheepishly. He didn't look all that convinced but handed me the box that contained _the present_. I opened it, wondering what he would've gotten me. Broccoli and Cheese soup! –Sighs– _Is there_ _anything wrong with this man?_ _Ah, screw not letting him get sick this deserves a hug. Even though I would much rather settle for something else…_

I launched myself at Edward giving him the biggest hug I could muster without squishing the soup in my hand. "You are the best! I love you!" It slipped out without a thought. _Crap, crap, crap! Well,_ _maybe he didn't catch that… _

But, no, luck or fate whatever you want to call it, was against me. I could feel him freeze under me as he pulled back to stare at me. I, of course, was now glowing a bright red. _Me and my big mouth! Well, I have three options: either A) He will ignore this like it ever happened, B) Look at me like I'm crazy and reject me telling me that I was, in fact, crazy, or C)Profess his love for me. Personally, I was leaning toward C, but A would be fine with me too. _

**EPOV**

My heart was soaring at her words even though I'm not sure she even meant it like that. She looked really nervous, as if she had just told her dad she was marrying some guy that had already broke her heart, right after she graduated high school. As much as I wanted to tell her that I did love her too, this wasn't how I wanted to do it. Not while it was just a thoughtless statement that she wished she could take back. Plus, even if I said it now, what are the odds that she would actually believe me. Knowing her, she would probably just think that I was humoring her and not being serious.

As painful as it was to just ignore it, I realized that I had to let it go; like it never happened. I kissed her on the top of the head and then pulled her over to her couch.

"Well," I cleared my throat, "you better start on that soup before it gets cold." Her shoulders slumped in relief, but her eyes held disappointment for a quick moment. _Did I make the right choice?_

**BPOV**

_All least it wasn't a totally rejection. My heart said yes, but my head said no._ I was already so confused, so what did I do? The exact same thing he did.

"Yeah, I guess I better." I smiled at him, though I'm not sure it reached my eyes.

I sank back into the cushions, curling up. Edward wrapped his arm around me, tucking me to his side.

After I finished my soup, I laid my head on his shoulder. He grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and pulled it so that it covered the both of us. I snuggled in his side, trying not to drift asleep.

_BOOM!_

A loud crash of thunder that rattled the walls jolted me awake. Edward tightened his grip around me.

"Edward, hand me that remote, please." He picked it off of the table, handing it to me. I turned on the television and listened to the weather. Luckily, we weren't under a tornado warning. Of course, that meant nothing to the raging rain and wind outside.

Edward followed my gaze to the window. "If you don't mind, I think I might stay until the storm passes over, or at least gets lighter."

"Fine by me." I responded cheerfully. Suddenly I wasn't in a hurry for the storm to pass through.

_BOOM!_

Another crash. The lights went out. Considering it was now very, very dark outside the window offered no light. I searched my mind as to where I had put a flashlight. _Next to my bed!_

"I be right back." I told Edward.

I clicked my cell phone light on so I could find my way to the bedroom. There, I found the heavy duty LED flashlight my dad had given me before moving. I flipped the switch turning it on so that I could make my way back into the living room. Walking around in the dark did not help my clumsiness one bit and I ended up tripping over the leg of the coffee table, only to have Edward catch me once again.

He pulled me into his lap, again covering us with the blanket. Now that the power had gone out, it seemed that the atmosphere around us had become much more intimate. I relaxed back into him feeling at ease despite the raging storm outside.

_CLUNK._

"What was that?" I asked nervously. The noise had sounded like there was someone outside on my window. There was a fire escape on the side of the building and one could reach my balcony easy with it.

"I'm sure it was just some debris hitting the window." Edward said this confidently, but even I could tell he wasn't quite sure. "If you want I'll check before I leave."

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks." I sighed as Edward tightened his arms around me. I felt as if nothing could hurt me. Not the storm, not whatever it was outside my window, and definitely not annoying waitresses. I turned so I was sitting sideways in his lap, so I could look up at his barely illuminated face. He gave me a soft smile. I snuggled into him again, returning his smile, and waited for this long storm to be over.

**Okay this is a good place to stop for now. I would have updated yesterday, but it was my mom's birthday so...**

**Anyhoo, pretty much the same people review every chapter, well reviewed…the exact same number almost…so you guys tell me if you want the preview or not.**

**Yes, preview or no?**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know what you thought=)**

**Thanks for reading!**

–**Holly**


	14. Chapter 13

AN: Happy Easter!!!! Now, *deep breath* OHMIGOODNESS!!! **116**** REVIEWS!!!** Wow!!! I'm so happy right now *happy dance (no lie, I really did a happy dance lol I'm so lame aren't I? Rhetorical question!!! Don't answer that…unless you feel the need to inform me of my lame-ness…) (though, you guys probably aren't too happy with me…I'm so sorry for the late update! I have a bunch of excuses…but you don't want to hear them so…)

My totally** awesome fantastic **reviewers**: MissStrawberries, Little Silver Rose, irish gal, Happy Bells, musical bunny66, camannecullen, vicki86, whizabeth, soxmuchxmorexx3, twilightteamjake, rosalie123, nsanity24, Carriecurry, Whisperoak88, xox-Smiley-xox, Red Bull Gives You Wiiings, , rel95, Kaylacullen13, **and **UnseenMagic'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters or the series. If I did then I would finish Midnight Sun (lol)**

**BPOV**

To anyone else it might seem weird that Edward and I spent nearly the rest of the night not talking.

_But we didn't need any words._

It seemed strangely romantic to be sitting here in the dark, staring into each other's eyes. At some point Edward had rearranged us so that he was leaning against the arm rest of the couch, his legs stretched out so they nearly reached the other end. I, on the other hand, was seated in between his legs. My legs were stretched out too, and intertwined with his. Edward had wrapped both of his arms around me.

I had taken to playing with his fingers, all the while rejoicing at my predicament.

Even though I was as overjoyed as it was, my sickness was starting to take a toll on me. I slowly started drifting off.

_I'm just going to rest my eyes for a little bit…_

**EPOV**

I felt Bella relax into me. I told her I would only stay until the storm let up, but it still looked pretty rough outside. I stared off into space, thinking about the past events that got us here. Thank goodness I had stopped and talked to her. _Although I knew the truth_, I probably would have gone back every day just to get a chance to talk to her.

I yawned as my eyelids started to droop.

_Well, might as well rest my eyes; just for a moment or two…_

I awoke to the bright sunshine in unfamiliar surroundings. As I blinked and I tried to move my arm, only to find it trapped under something soft. Startled I looked down to find a sleeping Bella on my chest. One of my arms had wrapped itself around Bella, keeping her to me and not allowing her to fall of the couch. In turn, one of Bella's arms was wrapped around my shoulder, not letting me go either.

I shifted a little bit, I didn't want to make it uncomfortable for her when she woke up and found me lying under her. Slowly I started to slide her off of me. Immediately she tightened her hold me and she made a soft sound of protest. I sighed softly shaking my head at her.

"Silly Bella" I whispered, kissing her fondly on her head. The corners of her mouth turned up, into a small smile. I started to run my hands through her long, silky hair. She let out a breath and snuggled into me. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking back to last night.

Obviously her little exclamation was a slip-up, but it had to have had _some_ thought behind it, right? I very much wanted to believe that. I loved Bella, I was sure of _that_. When Bella started to stir I ceased my movements. She yawned before blinking sleepily. She peered up at me and then simply tightened her  
grip as she cuddled to me.

"Morning." Her voice was muffled against my shirt.

"What a fine morning it is."

She looked toward the balcony where the sun was shining brightly, a complete opposite from yesterday's storm.

"Did you ever find out about what hit the window?"

I shook my head, "No, I fell asleep before I had the chance, would you like to check now?"

"Sure, better late than ever, right?"

I helped her get off of me so she wouldn't just roll of the floor. We walked over to the glass door and I saw something that I definitely was _not_ expecting.

_Muddy footprints._

Someone must have jumped onto her balcony sometime during the storm. That's probably what that loud crash was. I could feel myself tense up at the sight. The thought of anyone hurting _my _Bella made me so undeniably angry, I had to fight the urge to clench my fists and run out trying to find the guy that did this. _She's not my Bella, well, not __yet__ anyways._

I could feel Bella's tension against me, so my first priority was to help her relax. I took her face in my hands tilting her face up so she could look me in the eyes.

"Bella, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise, no I swear I won't."

She gave me a smile, though it didn't quite meet her eyes. I started on planning ways to keep her safe, obviously I couldn't just ask her to move in with me, I just wasn't raised that way.

_Maybe she could stay with a friend for a little while…Alice? I should get her to call her later and see._

Just then she abruptly pulled away and jumped away from me, running to the bathroom. I quickly got up too, following her to make sure she was okay. I followed her retreating figure to the bathroom. I hurried over to pull her hair back and keep it out of the way as she emptied the contents of her stomach. I held her hair in one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

She groaned after she had finished, resting back against the tub. I went to the counter and grabbed a cup, filling it with some cold water for her to wash her mouth will. She looked at me thankfully before taking a mouthful and swishing it around. After she had spit it back out she spoke.

"You can leave if you want, you don't need to stay here."

"Obviously you are in no condition to be home by yourself. And Bella," I spoke seriously, pulling her pale face up so she could looked at me.

"Yes?"

"I will _always_ be there for you." She flushed and I was glad to see some color come back into her face. I helped her up so she could brush her teeth, catching her when she teetered a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah just lost my balance, I'm a little dizzy." I pulled her close and let her rest against me while she got her equilibrium back.

She waited a moment, until she was steady, and then went to go brush her teeth. I quickly stepped out and called the hospital, telling them I was unable to come in. After she had finished, I wanted her to get some rest.

"Bella, why don't you go to your room and lay down I think you deserve some more sleep."

She nodded and grabbed my hand tugging me with her. As she led me down the hall, her legs gave way about halfway down, and she nearly fell. I gently scooped her up in my arms and took her to her room. I pulled her sheets back before laying her down and tucking her in.

I kissed her forehead, "Why don't you get some rest, I'll be back in a little while to check on you." Before I could turn away she grabbed my hand.  
"Don't leave." She said in a raspy voice.  
_I couldn't deny her anything._  
She scooted over and patted the bed, holding up the covers silently asking me to join her. I acquiesced to her unspoken question, sliding in next to her, putting my arm around her. Bella laid her head on my chest probably hearing my pounding heart.  
"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She mumbled.

"Now I know we're going really fast, but I can't wait any longer. Bella," I took a breath, "will you be my girlfriend?"

The smile that spread across her face lit the entire room. There was a sparkle in her eye that I hadn't noticed before.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!"

I'm sure my answering smile mirrored hers. I squeezed her gently before bending my head down as I cupped her face in my hands, kissing her softly on the lips. I lingered there for a moment, prolonging the feeling of my lips on hers. She sighed happily before closing her eyes and resting her head back on my chest.

I could hear her breathing start to even out and soon I knew she had drifted asleep.  
I smiled to myself before leaning back against the headboard, even though it hurt me to see Bella so pale and weak, and the footprints really worried me; I was finally content at today's turn of events.  
_My Bella._

**So there you have it! I hope this makes up for my late update! As always feedback is appreciated =) Let me know if you liked it or not!**

**Review=Preview**

**Um…I don't know when I'll get the chance to update again, probably not this weekend. Prom! I'm actually sort of excited in a way…**

**Thanks for reading, you guys always make me smile =) (See, smiling!)**

**-Holly**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN**: **Thank you to all of my fantabulous reviewers who raised this story to ****139 REVIEWS****!!!**

**Red Bull Gives You Wiiings, Little Silver Rose, vicki86, Spoiledtink, twilightlover2013, rel95, TeamCullen88, MissStrawberries, vampsvswolves, soxmuchxmorexx3, Whisperoak88, nsanity24, wilisth, jaspers golden angel, Happy Bells, UnseenMagic', camannecullen, Rose-Ouch, xox-Smiley-xox, twilightteamjake, Fanpire94, and jokesrup. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the ****Twilight ****characters.**

**BPOV**

I woke up with my face in something warm. I took a deep breath in. _Mmm, that smells good, almost like…Edward!_

My eyes shot open, only to come face to face with him. _So it wasn't a dream after all. Maybe I need to get sick more often, minus the throwing up and all that lovely stuff._

I took a second look at Edward's sleeping face, just when I thought he couldn't get any more handsome, I was proved wrong. Anyways, I wasn't about to let this opportunity pass. I closed my eyes back and snuggled back into him. His arms pulled me to him, almost like a reflex reaction.

As I laid there my mind started to drift. Edward had such a strong reaction to those footprints this morning; I wonder what he would do about it.

_Whatever it was, I hope that it won't be too extreme._

My thoughts drifted again and my hand flew to my lips. Did we really have our first kiss? It was till so surreal, I couldn't believe it. I refrained from pinching myself; I hated to be pinched.

I looked up at my Edward. I loved that I could call him mine now. Made me want to get up and do a happy dance, although with my luck and coordination, I would probably fall over within the first ten seconds or so.

Some of his gorgeous bronze hair had fallen, covering his perfect face.

_We couldn't have that, now could we? _

Gently, I brushed it out of the way being careful not to wake him. I knew that his work at the hospital probably had caught up with him, so I was glad that he was getting some well earned rest. His lips formed a smile as I brushed my hand through his hair. I thought about everything that had happened in the last few days.

I had met a wonderful guy, gained a boyfriend, and fallen in love.

Did I think it was too soon?

Oh, you bet!

But I couldn't fight it. That was probably the same reason Edward had stayed here with me. Well, whatever the reason, I couldn't deny the happiness I felt here in his arms. Suddenly he shifted, pulling me on top of him. I blushed furiously at our position. I tried to move myself off of him, but he only held me tighter.

I gulped.

_Well, this was certainly unexpected. . ._

I tried to think of anything besides the fact that I was lying top of Mr. Perfect himself. I'm actually surprised the loud pounding of my heart hadn't woken him up. I glanced over at the alarm clock. It was blinking a mocking twelve thirty. I sighed softly to myself. As much as I hated to do it, I had to wake up Edward.  
"Edward." I whispered softly, shaking him. "Edward, it's time to wake up."

He grunted then rolled us onto our side, his arm wrapped around me pulling me securely into his chest.

"Edward!" I spoke louder, though my voice was muffled due to the fact that my face was pressed into his chest.

"Mmm." He mumbled, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"As much as I like laying here we need to get up." I tried to explain.

No response.

"Edward!" I tried to pull away to look at him but he kept me a prisoner in his arms.

"Are you even listening to me?"He took the hand that was resting on the bed behind me over to cover my mouth.

My eyes darted up to his face and saw the muscles in his face tensed; he was trying not to smile.

_So he was enjoying this was he?_

"Humph." I huffed. It wasn't like I could move him off of me.

Just then I got an idea.

I moved the hand that was pinned between us across his abs up to his ribs. I felt him shiver. I ghosted my fingers up to the top part of his ribs then I started to tickle him.

Almost immediately he jumped back, releasing me from his grasp.

"Someone's ticklish!" I teased him.

"Sto-p!" He gasped in between his bouts of laughter.

"Hm, no I don't think I will, this is much too entertaining." He nearly fell off the bed in attempt to get off the bed.

Actually he did start falling and grabbed me, trying to keep himself from colliding with the floor. Unfortunately all that did was bring me down with him. We both fell to the floor with a crash. He did pull me so that I fell on him instead of the floor, good for me bad for him.  
"Are you okay?" I asked frantically, afraid that I had hurt him.

"No I'm fine." He reassured me with a smile.

"Okay..." I quickly got off of him.

He followed me in standing up to, but he pulled me in for a hug.  
"Why don't you go get a shower and freshen up, I need to do something right quick, but I'll be back soon."

"Fine." I sighed, glum at the thought of him leaving.

Almost as if he was reading my mind he pulled me back to him, kissing the top of my head."I'll be back before you know it."I walked him to the door, dragging my feet all the way. He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I l-l be back later." He stumbled over his words like he almost let something slip.

"Alright, bye." I gave him a half-hearted smile watching as he walked off. I slowly shut the door, after watching as him disappearing down the stairs, and walked back to the bathroom to take my shower.

_Meanwhile..._

**EPOV**

I pulled out my cell phone and scrolled through the contacts. I looked over my shoulder, checking to make sure there was nobody watching and that the windows were rolled up before I made my call.

_Ring. Ring._

"Edward?" Her high-pitched voice sounded.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor."

"What's wrong is Bella okay?" She asked me concernedly.

"Well yes and no. Yes because I don't think she's in any danger yet and no because she's sick and we found footprints on her balcony."

"What!?!?" she yelled.

"Alice calm down." I soothed. "I was thinking it would be safer for her to stay with you until all of this gets cleared up."

"Yeah sure that's fine. Does Bella know that you're doing this?"

"No, I was hoping you could distract her with some bonding or shopping or something like that." I wasn't sure what all girls did on shopping trips, but I was positive that Alice would be able to improvise.

"No problemo!"

"Great, well I told her I would be back later so if you wanted to show up now that would be fine, I guess."

"Alrighty I'll take good care of her don't worry your pretty little head."

"Thanks again, well just send me a quick message once your done so I can bring the police to look at the footprints."

"Okay, bye!" She hung up the phone without any hesitation.

I sat back with a sigh before starting my car.

_I hope Bella will be alright._

BPOV

I stretched as I finished toweling off my hair. That shower had felt so good; it was exactly what I needed, besides Edward of course. I flopped down on my bed snuggling into the pillow. His scent was still there from our impromptu nap. I gave another yawn. Well maybe by the time I wake up Edward will be back. My eyes drifted closed and I fell willingly into the awaiting darkness.

_Knock! Knock!  
_

I rolled over at the sound of banging on my door. I got up slowly becoming more excited with every step. So it came as no surprise when my face fell because my Edward wasn't standing there.

"Oh, hey Alice." I said unenthusiastically. Alice crossed her arms and stuck out her hip.

"What kind of greeting was that? I mean it's not like we're _best friends_ or anything."I rolled my eyes at her.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked as I try to peer around her casually.

_Apparently I wasn't as inconspicuous as I thought._  
"Bella!" she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Edward isn't here, get over it!"I sighed. I stepped back as Alice pushed her way past me. She headed back to my room to do goodness knows what.

"Alice?" I called.

No response.

"Al-ice!" I called again.

I waited, but there was still no response.

I sighed again and before I could even take a step, she called out, "Stay right there Bella!"  
"But why?!" I yelled back.

After waiting for her to answer only to receive the same silence, I eyed my phone that was on the table. Making sure to move quietly over to the table, I picked up the phone and started to type a text to Edward.

_Where are you?_

Re-reading at the text I erased it. _Nah that sounded too demanding._

_Why aren't you here?_

No, that wasn't right either,_ too needy._

_Are you still coming?_

I sighed as I erased my message for the third time. _If he wanted to text me then he would._

Alice finally emerged with one of my overnight bags that seemed about to burst. It was a wonder that she could've actually zipped it up, but I guess it was just a talent of Alice's.

"What's that for?" I questioned.

"For me to know and you to find out!" she said giving me a wide smile and a wink.

I nearly let a groan out.

"C'mon!" she said dragging me out.

"Hold on! Let me lock the door at least!" I went back inside grabbing my keys.

I had already slipped my phone back into my pocket, I wasn't sure if Alice would confiscate that as well. I locked the door and unwillingly allowed Alice to drag me down the stairs.

"So what's the occasion?"She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why do I need a special occasion to hang out with my best friend? We haven't done a lot of that lately."

"But it's only been a few days."

"Are you saying you haven't missed me? We used to hang out every day." Now her lip was quivering. I immediately felt guilty.

"Well you know we've both been busy, how about we hang out today."

_Apparently Edward forgot about me_.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind.

I wasn't going to be one of those girlfriends that just sits by the phone, waiting for their boyfriend to call.

"So what do you have planned?" I asked her. Instantly her lip stopped quivering and she stood up straight with new exuberance. "Well, I need to stop by my place first, you don't mind right?" she didn't even wait for my answer before walking out of the door and straight to her porshe.

She popped the trunk and then unlocked the doors. Tossing my bag in the back, she quickly shut it before dancing around to the door. After we were both situated she rolled down the windows and turned up the radio.  
I decided then that I would try to forget about Edward, at least for now anyways.

_Sure like that'll happen,_ I thought sarcastically.

**AN: Now who actually thought that I would go a whole chapter without talking to you guys? I'm so sorry that I took so long with this chapter, but I've been loaded down with work…**

**Anywhoo, funniest coincidence…guess what the only slow song I danced to was?**

**What? You guys didn't actually think I was going to tell you? GUESS!!!**

**And in other news I have yet another poll on my profile that I would be insanely happy that you vote on (it deals with my future writing. You'll just have to find out more when you go and uh *cough*VOTE*cough*)**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed like a filler (but you all should be proud! It was my second longest!), but it's not, promise! I have to build up now that it's nearly coming to an end.**

**One more thing, then I'll stop rambling on, for those who like my writing, I'm posting a two-shot after this chapter (which I worked on **_**while **_**I was writing this chapter!) and I thought it was pretty good, so please give it a try.**

**Thanks for reading=)**

**-Holly**


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks to all of my reviewers: Little Silver Rose, MissStrawberries, vampsvswolves, nsanity24, Happy Bells, UnseenMagic', Red Bull Gives You Wiiings, xox-Smiley-xox, twilightteamjake, camannecullen, soxmuchxmorexx3, rel95, vicki86, sarahcullen4eva, Fanpire94, and charlixox.**

**And I've only had 8 people to vote on my poll (resulting in a tie) …and an even sadder 2 reviews on my two-shot (Thanks ****Red Bull Gives You Wiiings ****and ****Cautiously Optimistic****!!!)**

**Have you guys heard of swine flu? (Of course you have it's been everywhere!) Well, just recently I found out that it wasn't too far from where I live…so I hope that everyone stays safe and healthy!**

**BPOV**

As soon as I finished that thought, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

_**One new message.**_

I opened it wondering what it would say.

_**Bella, my beautiful girlfriend, I am very sorry to say that am unable to meet you later. And I would also like to apologize for the tardiness of my message. I do hope that you feel better and have a great rest of the day:)**_

_**-Edward**__  
_

_Now how on earth could I be mad at that? Much less try not to think about it._

I sighed. There was no way that little 'ole me landed Mr. Edward Perfection Masen without a catch.

Maybe I was just over-thinking things and this is fate's way of repaying me for all of my misfortunes early in life.

_I sure hoped so._

I quickly wrote back a response.

_**Thanks=) don't worry about it.**_

_**-Bella**_

There, short and to the point_._

_I dunno, maybe it sounded to callous after that beautiful message of his. Oh well, I'm not good at all this romancy stuff. _

I quickly hit send before I could change my mind. At once I received his reply.

_**Bye Bella, I'll call you later tonight.**_

_**-Edward**_

I reluctantly willed my eyes from the screen so that I could put it back into my pocket. Staring out the window I could only imagine what he was doing right now...

We soon arrived at Alice's apartment, if you could call it that. The Brandon family is very well of, so to say. Not to mention Alice isn't exactly making minimum wage with her job either. We walked in through her suite style apartment and I remembered all the fun things that we had done over the years, slumber parties, movie nights, and even the long makeovers. Then it dawned on me just how much I had _really _missed Alice. I promised myself that I would let Alice have her fun with me today, without complaining.

Alice skipped into her kitchen after dropping my bag on one of her overstuffed couches. Opening the door to her refrigerator, she pulled out a Coke for me and a Sprite for her. I was glad she got the Sprite; she didn't need any caffeine today. After I hopped onto the barstool at her island, she leaned back against the table. Her eyes sparkled with a certain gleam and I knew I was about to be interrogated.

I looked at her expectantly, waiting for the floodgates to open. She just stared back at me, a certain glint in her eye. When a brief moment of silence has passed, I realized I couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want to know Alice?"

"Well..." she trailed off. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you guys are official?"

"Yep."

"And he stayed over at your house?"

"Yep."

"And have you kissed yet?"

"Yep."

"Is that all I'm going to get out of you?

""Yep." The corners of my mouth were twitching now. It was way too easy to mess with her, but something told me that I wouldn't get off that easily.

She propped her hand on her hip before shooting me a glare. We had a staring contest before she finally broke.

"Be-lla!" she said drawing my name out. She pointed one of her perfectly manicured, a slender fingers at me. "You will tell me everything."

I sighed before relinquishing what she wanted to hear. A good fifteen minutes later after I had finished gushing and telling every detail of my new, now-existent love life, Alice was satisfied. Of course, I couldn't resist asking a few questions here and there about Alice's relationship.

Everything was going fine with her and Jasper, although it seemed to be progressing much faster than mine and Edward's was, hard as is was it to believe.

"So I know what we're doing today!"

"What?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Shopping!" she cried, clapping her hands together.

"We're long overdue for a shopping trip, in fact, we haven't gone in ages!"

I tried my best to look as enthusiastic as possible. Even though I didn't succeed, Alice didn't let that phase her one bit.

"This is going to be so much fun! Just like old times, right Bella?!" she asked while dragging me back to the door.

xX--P-A-G-E-B-R-E-A-K--Xx

Alice quickly pulled into a parking spot and swiftly turned off the ignition in one smooth move. She got out and the second both feet had touched the ground, she locked the doors and headed toward the entrance of the mall.

"Hmm..." she mumbled to herself, "where to start...Maybe Victoria's Secret so you can buy a little something special for a special someone?" she shot a devious look at me.

My blush came before she had even finished her sentence. Her smirk became even more pronounced.

_Why was it that everyone had an infatuation with my blush? _

Even with the brilliant blush painted on my face, I couldn't help but to think that this trip would have been so much enjoyable with Edward by my side_._

_I wonder if he misses me as half as much as I miss him._

Probably not.

"Planning a surprise for a certain boyfriend of yours, are we?"

_Just when I thought my blush couldn't get any worse..._

"No, just thinking in general." I quickly tried to redeem myself from that awkward position. I wouldn't even let myself continue on that train of thought.

"Sure." She said as she shot me a conspiratorial look.

I shook my head, there was no way I could convince her otherwise now. Nor would I be able to live it down.

_I hope she doesn't mention this to Edward._

She grabbed my hand and started to pull me toward one of her favorite high-end stores. And it just so happens that this store has to be on the total opposite side of the mall. Now, when I told Alice this she merely shrugged it off. Even when I suggested that we visit other stores on the way there she simply shook her head. Something about wasting time or something like that…major eye roll. Only Alice could make a shopping trip last this long and not actually want to quit.

We finally made our way across the store and I could practically feel Alice's excitement beside me.

_Of course, grabbing my hand and sprinting over there with me dragging behind might have something to do with that…_

It was obvious that Alice was in her comfort zone, because she immediately headed for a certain section in the store. Every once and awhile she would glance up, looking at me, and then either shake her head or add that piece of clothing to her ever-growing pile. After she was satisfied with her finds she dumped them in my arms and began to push me back toward the changing rooms.

"Geez Alice, why so pushy?" I grumbled.

"We only have a limited amount of time! We have to hurry before the mall closes." I glanced at a clock on the nearby wall.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, "the mall doesn't close for another _seven hours_!"

"Exactly! And there's no way we can get everything done if you don't hurry! Now scoot!!!"

I almost felt like the lady opening up the doors to the rooms was nodding in sympathy for me. I was sure she had probably overheard, Alice isn't exactly the quietest person, especially when she's excited.

**(AN: Skipping the trying on clothes part, don't want to bore any of you guys…)**

All in all, there were only about three outfits that we both agreed on. Against my will Alice insisted on paying for it as an "early birthday present" which was ridiculous because my birthday wasn't for another four months!

I spotted a small bookstore across from where we were now, so I told Alice that I was just going to browse around a bit.

Now, one may think that I read enough, working at a bookstore and all, but I don't think there's a such thing as too much reading.

One of the displays caught my eye, so I wondered to the back. One of the lights appeared to have gone out near where I was standing, but there was a brightly lit EXIT sign, so I could read the titles.

As I turned my back toward the door, the hair on the back of my next started to stand on end. Feeling very uneasy I began to turn so I could make my way back to the front of the store.

A hand wrapped itself around my mouth as the other pulled against my waist, dragging me toward the door. I started to struggle and fight as much as I could, only to get a forceful yank. My senses filled with a sweet smell and all my rational thoughts started to scatter and I was no longer aware of the person dragging me out.

Then everything slowly started to fade into black…

**Sorry about the cliffhanger but…**

**I feel this creates some suspense, yes?**

**And before a certain few of you want to strangle me for not putting Edward's point of view in here, there IS a reason! Believe me; I have a method to my madness!**

**Now here is something that kind of bothers me. I only got 17 reviews for my last chapter and I have ****86**** people that have this story alert and ****76**** on their favorites! I don't want to go all review Nazi on you all, but I really would like more feedback, or vote on my poll at least (and thank you to those that do review and vote! I appreciate it)… **

**There are only about five more chapters left in this story, so I'm going to be taking my time with these last few, to make sure everything sounds alright. (Of course reviews do make me start working on my chapter sooner…and yes; once again I am bribing you!)**

**(And sorry for the let down, but I'm not going to be sending previews! I don't want to give anything away…not spoiling the end for anyone!!!)**

**Thanks for reading**!

**-Holly**


	17. Chapter 16

**Wow! 36 Reviews on this chapter which brings us to a total of ****209 REVIEWS****!!!! I'm absolutely ESTATIC!!!! Man, if I had known a cliffhanger would get this kind of reaction out of all of you…lol JUST KIDDING! I wouldn't have done that anyways…You guys should be proud of me for updating so quickly=)**

**Thanks to my wonderful, awesome, super fantabulous REVIEWERS: ****spikeluver89****, ****Fanpire94****, ****FiyaaaCullen****, ****vampsvswolves****, ****, ****Jennifer1398****, ****boconnor8675****, ****scorcher505****, ****rel95****, ****swimmergal825****, ****ilouveemmettcullen****, ****3 Cheers For Sweet Revenage****, ****MissStrawberries, vicki86****, ****xox-Smiley-xox****, ****Happy Bells****, ****Evelyn08****, ****Carriecurry****, ****UnseenMagic'****, ****SecretReaderInTheDark****, ****jasperxhalexlove****, ****soxmuchxmore****, ****wilisth****, ****Rose-Ouch****, and ****Cautiously Optimistic**

**And my super fantastic anonymous reviewers****: Edward&Bella****, ****Dazzled364****, ****, ****mandy****, ****XxMUSExX****,**** Shnuck****, ****blingin4lyfey****, and ****kaylacullen13**

**And I would like to give a special shout out to:**

**Little Silver Rose for giving me her ****Award from Silver for Awesome Fanfic**

**pixiedancer22 for reviewing EVERY single chapter**

**and**

**ZacEfronRox for breaking her non-reviewing streak for me!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own any of the ****Twilight**** characters! (and this applies to all of the previous chapters that I forgot to put this on…whoops!)**

**EPOV**

I felt guilty after I drove off, knowing that I wouldn't be able to take Bella up on my offer for this afternoon. I was confident, however, that Alice would take care of her. That was the main reason for their trip today, after all.

_Maybe I'm just over-thinking everything, I mean, what could possibly happen to her at a crowded mall._

I sighed as I pulled into the parking complex of my apartment. The only thing on my mind was that Bella was in danger. Whatever that danger was, it was _my_ job to protect her. A task I took on willingly. I hoped that I did the right thing with sending her with Alice.

I ran my hand through my hair in agitation.

_Maybe after I had my shower I would be able to think more clearly._

I took a deep breath while letting the hot water wash over me.

**(AN: Sorry guys! Not going into any further detail of his shower, sorry I know this disappoints some of you!)**

After I had finished changing clothes I realized that I should probably apologize to Bella over my absence. In fact, I should've done that as soon as I had reached home. Hopefully she wouldn't be too mad at me.

_And just maybe she won't be mad at me for sending her with Alice either._

**xX--P-A-G-E-B-R-E-A-K—Xx**

I exhaled in relief. I was so glad that I hadn't made her angry.

_Well, she didn't sound angry_.

I would make it up to her later, I promised myself. I dialed Jasper's number hoping he would be free.  
_**Ring. Ring. Ring.  
**__C'mon, pick up_, I willed.  
"Hello?" Jasper's voice came over.  
"Hey, this is Edward, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."  
"Yeah, what's up?" He replied easily.  
"Well, long story short, we found muddy footprints on Bella's balcony, and I'm afraid that someone is going to try and break in...or worse."  
"So what can I do to help?" His voice became serious.  
"Can you come over with me to take a look at them? I was thinking of calling the police, but I want a second opinion."  
"Sure man, no problem."  
"Great." I quickly gave him directions to Bella's before thanking him again.  
I hurried and locked up, practically sprinting to my car. Something just didn't feel right to me.

I soon pulled into the familiar parking lot of Bella's apartment. I didn't have to wait to long because Jasper's small silver Harley rode up next to my Volvo.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." I said as I gave him a warm handshake.

"Like I said, no problem. Besides, I'm sure you would do the same for me if it was Alice. I can tell how much Bella means to you."

"Really? Was I that obvious?"

"Nah, it just wasn't that hard to see. The connection was clearly there." I smiled at this.

_It's kind of sad that I'm already this in love with her and we met barely a week ago, although it has seemed like I've known her for forever._

"So how are we going to do this? Do you already have a key or are we breaking in or something?"

"Well, I figured we could just use the fire escape just like the other person who left the footprints did. That way we can also see just how easy it is to break in, and maybe something we can do to fix it."

"Alright, sounds good to me."

As we made our way up the fire escape, we just had a small idle conversation. Of course, it became more serious when we started to talk about relationships.

"What's going on with you and Alice?" I questioned. It would be interesting to get a different perspective on a relationship, especially for one as new as mine.

"Great, everything just feels so comfortable and natural with her. I mean, besides the overwhelming nervousness I felt at her reaction, I was completely at ease when I told her my feelings."

"What?" I shot him a confused look. "That made absolutely no sense at all."

"Ah, but it will young grasshopper."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Jasper, are you feeling okay? You're not talking coherently."

I tried to figure out what he could possibly mean and then dropped it a few seconds later.

_Eh, probably just babbling nonsense._

"So how do we know which ones Bella's?"

"I'll know when we get there." It only took a few more minutes before we reached it.

I knew it was hers because that's where the smear of mud on the steps stopped. Another thing that successfully ceased my movements was just that. The once distinguishable footprints that were once molded across the floor was now one single, giant smear of mud and dirt. It looked almost like someone had dragged their foot across.

I was in complete shock.

The worry that had once been present magnified itself astronomically.

There was no more question of _if someone wanted to break in_. It was apparent that someone had been through a lot of trouble not to be recognized.

_Bella._

Fear gripped my heart and I could feel it start to speed with adrenaline.

There _had_ to be some way to protect her, to keep her safe from this person.

_Who on earth would want to do this to my Bella? What reason could they possibly have for targeting her?_

And the most important question.

_Why?_

That sinking feeling was once again present in my stomach.  
Just then my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I quickly glanced at the caller ID before answering.  
_Alice.  
_Before I could even question her, she uttered two words that made my world come to a halt and my heart to a stand-still.  
"Bella's gone."

**AN: DUN DUN DUNN!!! Lol yes, I know it's ANOTHER cliffy, but c'mon this is only like my second one…plus I'm already working on the next chapter (which will be longer! I promise! *Pinky swear*)**

**See I told you! Reviews=me updating faster!**

**Please PLEASE ****please**_**please**_** VOTE on my poll for those of you who haven't (which is a lot of you!!!)**

…**um that's all for now…**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS=D**

**~Holly~**


	18. Chapter 17

**AN:**** WOW! 250 Reviews! You guys continue to amaze me=) Okay so I want to ask a…favor if you will. I have 112 people on story alert and 92 people on favorites! Which is awesomefantastic soo…my goal is to reach 300 reviews by the time I end this story…I think we can do it!**

**As always a humongudo THANKS to my super cool rockin' reviewers: ****dancinggirl42609****, ****vampsvswolves****, ****Cautiously Optimistic****, ****boconnor8675****, jasperxhalexlove, ****vicki86****, ****spikeluver89****, ****Arbor****, ****Whisperoak88****, ****JFresshhh****, ****.books****, ****3 Cheers For Sweet Revenage****, ****camannecullen****, ****Kaylacullen13****, ****UnseenMagic'****, ****xox-Smiley-xox****, ****FiyaaaCullen****, ****, ****Rose-Ouch****, ****Happy Bells****, ****tink3erb311ar3b31****, ****pixiedancer22****, ****rel25****, ****Evelyn08****, ****twilightteamjake****, ****twilightgirl43****, ****Little Silver Rose****, and ****Fanpire94****.**

**And all my dedicated and awesome peoples anonymous: Edward&Bella, Kiki (aw, thank you so much! I really appreciate it!), and Kirby**

**And a special THANKS to…: Stina89: still can't believe this makes your top 5!**

**AmCat: you're so sweet! I'm glad I helped you decide to write!**

**And**

**ZacEfronRox: for giving me a round of applause AND your Best ****Twilight Story On Fanfiction****!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own ****Twilight**** or any of the characters!**

**EPOV**

"Gone, _GONE_!?" I yelled, "What do you mean _gone_?" I didn't care who heard me or that I may be overreacting. It didn't matter at this point.  
Nothing mattered except for Bella.  
My vision clouded over in a reddish haze.

"I mean she's not here at the mall with me anymore." She replied back her voice strained, there was also some undercurrent to her voice, but I was too far gone to understand what it was.

"Have you tried calling her?" I was pinching the bridge of my nose, trying to gain back some control, so far I was still seeing red.

"_Yes! I have tried calling her!!! _Do you really think I'm that _stupid_?" she hissed back, her voice steely.

I nearly yelled out in frustration.  
I snapped my phone shut with force, and then flipped it open, quickly dialing Bella's number.  
_Ring. Ring. Ring._  
No answer.  
I ran my hand through my hair, trying my hardest not to rip it out.  
_Ring. Ring. Ring.  
_I had started pacing now.  
_Ring. Ring. Ring._  
I looked up into the graying sky.  
_**Please.**_  
"Hi, this is Bella I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message!"  
I snapped my phone shut hard nearly cracking it with force. I had to put back into my pocket so that I wouldn't throw it down. Or into the parking lot.

Nearly around this the same time, Jasper's phone started to ring.  
He picked it up and his tone changed slightly.  
"Hey, Alice."  
_Good, maybe he can get somewhere.  
_My mind was on overdrive.  
_Bella's gone. Bella's gone. Bella's gone. Bella's gone._

It was like it was playing on repeat.

It consumed my every thought. It was _my_ fault; I should've kept her with me. If I hadn't have sent her with Alice, we would still be together and most importantly, she'd be safe.  
I got my phone back out.  
Maybe this time she would pick up.  
_Ring. Ring. Ring._  
_**My fault. My fault. My fault.  
**_I wouldn't ever forgive myself for this.  
There was only thing I could, would do now.  
Find her.

**xX--P-A-G-E-B-R-E-A-K--Xx**

I awoke with my head throbbing in a strange place that I had no recognition of. I started when I tried to move, only to find my wrists and ankles bound and a gag in my mouth. I twisted and I was relieved to find that I wasn't tied to anything.  
All of a sudden there was a thump and I rolled against the wall.  
_Ouch_, I thought sullenly.

That must've meant that I was in a vehicle of some sort. I shifted and I felt my cell phone press into the side of my leg.  
_My phone!_  
I tried to sit up only to be knocked back down because of a sharp turn.  
_Scratch sitting up._  
I pulled my arms back trying to get them back far enough so I could reach one of my hands into my pocket. My fingers were even clumsier because they were bound together.  
_Yes!  
_I grabbed it and pulled it out slowly so as not to drop it.

I pressed a button so it would light up and noticed that I had about fifty missed calls and forty or so text messages.  
I was not fit to talk in my current state so I quickly sent a text to both Alice and Edward.

_**Don't know where I am exactly. In back of try tied up. Will try to text when stopped.**_

_**-Bella**_

Just then the truck abruptly stopped causing me to shoot forward, hitting my head against the wall.  
And that's all I could remember before blacking out.

**xX--P-A-G-E-B-R-E-A-K--Xx**

"Uhh..." I groaned before sitting up. I blinked rapidly through my haze, trying to make sense of what was happening.  
Then I remembered as it came back in flashes.  
Going to the mall. Getting grabbed. Being put into the car. Waking up. Texting Alice and Edward. Hitting my head.  
In all that had happened I realized I still had no idea who had kidnapped me.  
_Why?_ I asked silently.

I was relieved to find that I was no longer gagged, but that feeling soon dissipated when I tried to move my arms and found myself tied to a bar stretched across the wall above me.

I glanced around trying to familiarize myself with the surroundings. I seemed to be in some storage type place; a basement by the looks of it.

I heard heavy footsteps clump down onto the stairs. It made me gulp and I felt my body tense up in fear.

The door opened slowly and creaked with an eeriness that made me shudder.

Light flooded the dimly lit room confirming my suspicions on my location.

"So finally awake are we?" A menacing sounding voice echoed out. His voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

He stepped forward and the light shined against his face.

_Tyler._  
I was shocked. I had met him all of one time! What could I have possibly done to deserve this? To make him go to these lengths?

"Why?" I croaked out, asking my silent question.

"Isn't it obvious?" he sneered at me, grabbing my arms roughly pushing me up against the wall.

I whimpered.

When I didn't respond he provided an answer for me.

"I wanted you." He paused for a moment before continuing on. "I gave you plenty of opportunities, but you ignored them naively."

He slapped me across the face before kicking me in the ribs; I screamed out in pain as I heard a sickening snap.

I started breathing heavily.

_Somebody help me. Please please please._

"No, you were far to busy with that...boy of yours."

He shoved my head into the wall behind me. I let out another scream. My head felt like it was trying to be split in two. I could feel the warm stickiness of blood seep down the back of my neck, matting my knotted hair.

"As if he could actually be better than me!" Another kick, this time to the stomach. A crazed glint filled his eyes.

Before he could do any more damage a figure bursted through the door.

Light filled the dimly lit room, outlining this person in an almost heavenly glow.

"Edward." I breathed, relief filling my tone.

I was safe.

Everything started to get blurry then. My vision was fading in and out as I struggled to keep my grip on consciousness.

Faintly I was aware of a horribly furious voice that lashed out, and somehow still happened to sound as beautiful as I had last remembered it.

Several other booms and crashes went on around me, but at this point I was too tired to care.

Suddenly I felt warm hands on either side of my face.

"Bella!" A panicked voice cried. "Wake up! You have to stay with me, please!"

And I tried.

Really I did. I would do anything for Edward.

"Bella, c'mon, love, _please_!" The voice cried again!

"I.....love..you." I brokenly whispered my voice hoarse from screaming.

I didn't even get to here his response.

And then, I blinked feebly once more before my body went limp, falling into his safe hold and I gave way to the welcoming darkness.

**So no cliffy this time! And it was longer like I promised!**

**And I'm serious about this PLEASE vote on my poll! It's tied right now and it takes, what less than 5 minutes to click on the link to my profile, click on the Vote Now! button and vote!**

**It's going to help me decide on how soon to start another story because I was thinking about stopping…but I do have some ideas for other fics…**

**And I'm probably not going to have the chance to update until next weekend at the earlies…I have AP testing tomorrow and Wednesday, but I take my spot as a SENIOR on the 15****th**** yay!!!!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Heart you ALL!!!!**

**-Holly=)**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: As always I would like to say a HUGE 'Thank You So Much' to everyone that reviewed! **

**Fanpire94, soxmuchxmorexx3, Iheldyourhand, Little Silver Rose, twilightteamjake, 3 Cheers For Sweet Revenage, vicki86, AmCat, FiyaaaCullen, rel95, Whisperoak88, twilightgirl43, spikeluver89, JFresshhh, vampsvswolves, madeline.b., .books, bwdancer98, emgurd3, pixiedancer22, MissStrawberries, AmyWayland (still can't believe you think 1,2,3,4 is the best Twilight story on here!), UnseenMagic', HappyBells, dancinggirl42609, Rose-Ouch, camannecullen, Carriecurry, , hardygirl87, and cacissej**

**And my anonymous reviewers: Kirby, Edward&Bella, EmmettCullen3 and Katie**

**And a special thanks to tink3rb311ar3b31 who beta-ed this chapter and will beta the last two…**

**Sorry you guys, I thought it wasn't that much of a cliffy…I guess I was wrong huh?**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own ****Twilight**** or any of the characters.**

**EPOV**

"I.....love..you." She whispered her voice barely audible.

I didn't even get the chance to tell her the three words I have wanted to say for the longest time; Bella blinked again weakly before her eyes shut and she fell into my arms. I could've sworn that my heart had yet again stopped when Bella went limp in my arms.  
"Bella!" I tried shaking her gently, my voice was tinged with all of the raging panic I felt; I didn't know how injured she was and the last thing I wanted to do was do was cause anymore harm.  
"Bella!" I called again louder, my voice full of desperation.  
I quickly moved one of my arms around to her carotid artery.  
_A pulse._  
I let out a sigh of relief. It was not as strong as I would have liked it to been, but it was there nonetheless.  
A fire came into my eyes as I thought of the monster that did this to her.  
_How dare __**he**__.  
_I turned to see that both Jasper and Charlie had a good grip on Tyler.  
I had to fight with myself not to clench my fists, mindful that Bella was still in my arms.  
I was thankful that I had run into Charlie. We had met him in the parking lot. Apparently he had decided to drop by and see Bella and got concerned when he saw us on her balcony.

_**Flashback**_

As Jasper and I got to the parking lot we were stopped by a gruff looking man who seemed to be in his forties.  
"So can I ask as to why you two young men were on that balcony up there?"  
"Well, sir," I said as calmly as I could, trying not to lose my temper at the man, "my girlfriend and I saw some footprints earlier this morning and I was concerned for her safety, so I wanted to go back and check with a friend before I contacted authorities."  
"And...Did you find anything" the man said urgently.  
I sighed in agitation, "No sir, the footprints are gone and the friend I had told her to go with just called and said she was missing."  
The man looked very alarmed, "Well what are you waiting for?!" he bellowed.  
Jasper stepped in because he saw me about to loose my cool again.  
"Excuse me, but how exactly do you know the girl we are talking about, and are we talking about the same person?"  
"Well I'm talking about Bella Swan, my daughter."My eyes widened as I20heard that.  
"Mr. Swan," I stepped forward, "this probably isn't the best time, but  
I'm Edward Masen, Bella's boyfriend." My heart swelled as I uttered those words, but soon again dropped as I was brought back to the reality of the situation.  
He gripped my hand firmly and I fought the urge to wince.  
"Well, no time for the formalities, call me Charlie; we have a very important girl to find."

**xX--P-A-G-E-B-R-E-A-K—Xx**

After that I had filled him in on all of the events to that point, he had informed me of a recent suspect of rape and battery was seen in this area, and he had come to visit Bella as well as warn her about this recent situation.  
"What was his name?"  
"Tyler Crowley"  
I could literally feel myself start to get sick, "Tyler?" I choked out, "what did he look like?" Charlie gave a brief description that fit Tyler to a T.  
I put my face in my hands.  
Why did nothing ever go as planned?

**xX--P-A-G-E-B-R-E-A-K—Xx**

We had found Bella by pure luck. We met up with Alice at the store and asked around to see if anyone had seen someone that looked like Tyler.

It just so happened that someone had, in fact, seen him and he was holding what looked to be a very sleepy girl. What was weird to him though was that he put her in the back of this old, rusty blue van, instead of the front, like a normal passenger.

We hurriedly asked for the direction of this van and he pointed to a road that we knew went out of town.

I sighed, that road could lead anywhere!  
I turned to Charlie, "Do you know of any particular place that he liked to take his," I gulped, "victims?"

Charlie's eyes looked clouded over as he thought back to the recent cases.

"Well, they've been mostly at secluded places, maybe a few miles outside of town they were abducted in." He spoke, his voice rough.

"Well I guess be better get started." I rushed back to my car; I didn't want to waste any time, who know what he could be doing to her? I swallowed down the lump that was rapidly forming in my throat.

_Don't think like this, Bella's strong nothing's going to happen to her._

We travelled down that road that had been pointed out before at a speed I'm sure was no where legal.

_At least I had the chief of police with me._

Not much longer later we saw a dirt road off to the side. On a hunch, I quickly turned onto it. It went on for a little way, twisting and turning. Finally the woods surrounding it started to lessen, and lo and behold.

A rusted blue van.

_Bella, I'm coming for you._

_**End Flashback**_

Now I had to get Bella to the hospital. I gently scooped her up into my arms and made my way carefully up the stairs and out of that dreaded basement.

Even though I still felt panic over Bella's condition, some part of me couldn't help but relax at the feeling of her in my arms again.

**BPOV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned as the monotonous beeping kept on. If anything besides annoying it was making the pounding in my head even worse.

_Why wouldn't it be quiet already?_

My eyes fought against the brightness and I had to bring my hand up to shield my eyes.  
I suddenly became aware of another pressure in my hand. I glanced over to my right.

_Edward!_

He was asleep at the moment in a cheap, uncomfortable looking chair that had been pushed as close to my bed as possible. I looked over the small room. There was a small couch near the end, with blankets piled on top, but it didn't look slept in.

I rolled my eyes.

Of course Edward would give up sleeping on a couch to stay with me, holding my hand.  
It was weird to see him looking so peaceful in such a place and I couldn't imagine what would cause that expression.

I gently brushed my free hand through his hair, causing his lips to twitch up into more of a smile. I smiled back in content. I thought back to the accident, when he saved me. As I thought of what I had told him before everything went fuzzy, my lips formed a frown.

Did I make a mistake in telling him?

_Well, he is still here holding your hand after all._

I yawned; I was still feeling kind of sleepy. Pushing all the negative thoughts out of my head, I tightened my grip on Edward's hand before falling into a deep sleep.

And I probably imagined it, but I could've sworn that Edward's hand had tightened against my own as well.

**Okay now this chapter is SO not a cliffy…right? And now all of your questions about Edward have been answered…hopefully.**

**And like I mentioned above there will only be two more chapters!**

**So the next chapter will take a little time for me to write because it will be the official last chapter (the next one will be the epilogue)**

**Thanks for reading! All feedback is appreciated=)**

**-Holly**


	20. Chapter 19

**AN:**** Yay! I got my 300 reviews, well 308 to be exact! As always I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: rel95, , pixiedancer22, FiyaaaCullen, Cerrydwen, vicki86, bluefire022, AmCat, IntoxicatedForVengeance, xox-Smiley-xox, Happy Bells, UnseenMagic', madeline.b., Rose-Ouch, JFresshhh, addictedtoOTH (Thank you SO much for voting for 1,2,3,4!!!), Little Silver Rose, Carriecurry, twilightteamjake, jokesrup, and camannecullen. **

**Voting is now under way for my story! As I have mentioned before it is before it's nominated for both the Edward and Rosalie Awards, so if you feel like my story is good enough to win, I encourage you to vote!**

**(I'll have a link below to the website)**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own ****Twilight**** or any of the characters…**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._  
_Enough with the noise already!_ I groaned.

I heard a soft chuckle beside me. I smiled, how could I not? It was one of my most favorite sounds in the world. My eyes shot open as lips pressed to my hand.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" came his velvet voice. He sounded amused, but there was real concern in his question.

"No." I mumbled drowsily. Edward laughed again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he smoothed down my hair. He pressed a soft kiss to my lips that made my heart monitor speed.

_That's not embarrassing at all._

I could practically feel Edward's amusement now. I saw him fight trying to smile at the pout that was on my face.  
His eyes then got serious.  
Again my heart rate began to pick up.  
"Breath, Bella." Edward spoke softly. "We wouldn't want you to pass out again now would we?"

"No, that wouldn't be a particularly good thing, now would it?" A distinctly masculine voice spoke out.

My head jolted up in surprise. Standing in the doorway was a man with light blonde hair and blue eyes. Could this be Edward's godfather that he had had described to me before?  
He had explained that Edward Senior, his father, had been a really busy and important lawyer. Carlisle and his wife Esme were in charge of Edward whenever Mr. and Mrs. Masen went out to various business parties and trips that Edward wasn't able to attend. It was on one of those nights that his parents were killed by a drunk driver. It was during that time that Esme and Carlisle had then taken on the responsibility of overseeing Edward's upbringing, part of the reason he was who he was today.  
"Finally awake I see." He said in a kind voice, although it was slightly teasing.  
Edward shot him a stern look.  
"Oh, well I should probably introduce myself." He cleared his throat. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, your doctor for your time here and Edward's godfather."  
My guess was right after all.  
"Nice to meet you." I spoke in a soft voice.  
I yawned without thinking. I hurriedly covered my mouth with my hand, my blush already spreading across my face.

_Now what was he going to think of me?_ I just _yawned _at the man!  
"Sorry!" I spoke from behind my hand.  
Dr. Cullen chuckled. "It's no problem, you'll probably continue to be sleepy in the next few hours due to all the medicine you're on." I looked up at him confused.  
"You have a lot of injuries Bella. The medicine is to keep you from feeling most of the pain." I stared at him until he answered my silent question.  
"You have four broken ribs, numerous cracks in your skull, and bruises  
covering most your arms and face." His voice was strained even as he recited my many injuries.

I winced at the mental image.

_How could he stand to look at me?_

"Bella." He spoke softly, his voice gentle. I hesitantly looked up at him. "You will always be the most beautiful person in my eyes."  
My blush returned again.

Just then I remembered Dr. Cullen's presence and my eyes darted toward the door.

He was gone.

Edward spoke again, probably seeing my confused face, "He didn't want to intrude, so he left. He just came to check on you."  
I gave him a half hearted smile. "So how long until I get to leave this place?"

"I think they want to keep you for another night, just to make sure you're healing fine."  
I nodded absentmindedly.

_Well, at least I have Edward here with me._  
"Bella, there's something I need to tell you." He looked at me with a serious expression.  
"Okay." I looked at him expectantly. _Maybe this won't be too bad._

"Do you remember what you told me before you passed out at Tyler's?"  
I gulped.

_Then again, maybe it will be._  
"Yes." I responded in a shaky voice.  
"Did you mean it?" His eyes searched mine, as if doubting my words. _Did he just think it was a spur of the moment kind of thing?_  
"Yes." I said, stronger this time. "Edward," I looked him in the eyes, making sure he wasn't just hearing me, but really listening, "I. Love. You." I tried to communicate all of my emotions through my eyes. I hoped that he would actually believe me.

I was absolutely positive about my feelings for him.

_His on the other hand…_

His let out his breath and his body seemed to relax with relief.

He pulled me in close to him, gently enclosing me in his arms. I relaxed into his arms, just enjoying the feeling of being there.

"I love you." He whispered to me. I tried to pull away but he held me to him. He was careful on to hold on too hard, as if he would hurt me further; It was almost as if he expected me to try and run, or take back my words.

Instead of trying to pull back and look at him like I had originally planned, I pulled him closer to me.  
I closed my eyes tight and prayed that this wasn't just a dream.

"W-What did you say?" I questioned, keeping my eyes shut tight.

"I. Love. You." He spoke every word clear for me to hear. Making sure that I believed him.

And the best thing was.

I did.

**AN: Please don't hate me for this chapter being so short, the epilogue is longer I promise! And I really like it! (It should be out soon!)**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**All feedback is appreciated!!!**

**Oh and the website I mentioned before is**

http://the[dash]cullen[dash]awards[dot]synthasite[dot]com[backslash]nominees[dot]php

**If you have any problems, PM me and I'll send the link again…**

**-Holly=)**


	21. Epilogue

**AN: Okay, here it is! The FINAL chapter of 1,2,3,4! And can I just say FLUFF!**

**I would just like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed, voted in one of my polls, voted for my story at the Cullen Awards, or added me to their favorites or alerts! I really can't say enough how I appreciate the support!**

**THANK YOU! to all of my reviewers from the last chapter: vampsvswolves, xox-Smiley-xox, spikeluver89, UnseenMagic', FiyaaaCullen, Little Silver Rose, twilightgirl43, AmCat, IntoxicatedOnVengeance, vicki86, Whisperoak88, camannecullen, Happy Bells, addictedtoOTH, Rose-Ouch, jokesrup, akf24, madeline.b., pixiedancer22, JFresshhh, Cautiously Optimistic, AmyWayland, memmem95, and blah blah blah**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own ****Twilight ****or any of the characters…**

In the following months after my whole being kidnapped deal, Edward and I had continued to get closer. A fact that I was _very_ happy about.

I was so lucky to have someone as caring as he was. Ever single day of my recovery, Edward was there waiting on me hand a foot. Tending to my each and every need, as they say.

_Against my will of course._

But I can't deny a part of me that loved being taken care of like that.

_Especially if the person taking care of you is as wonderful as my Edward is._

Today was a very special day in our relationship. We had been dating for a whole year. It didn't seem like just a year to us though. It was something _so_ much more meaningful.

Edward had some big event planned, but he wouldn't budge on even the tiniest of details. Even Alice was left out of the loop, a fact she was none to happy about.

So there I sat on my couch, bouncing my foot up and down in anticipation wondering what _it_ could possibly be.

It was just eating away at me. And the worst part is…

_I knew what it was._

Or so Edward told me.

"UHH!" I groaned in frustration.

I don't know what was worse: the fact that Edward wouldn't tell me what he had planned or the fact that he told me I already knew what he already had planned.

Confused?

_You betcha._

I flopped back against the cushions in exasperation.

_I really should just stop thinking about this; all I'm going to do is make it worse._

And another thing, _why on earth was I ready so early?_

I had at least another few hours before he was supposed to get here.

_At least Alice isn't here to make you her own personal Barbie._

I'm guessing Edward had something to do with that too.

I have no idea why I'm so on edge, but I am. I ran my hand through my hair, one of the nervous habits I had picked up from Edward.

_Might as well do something productive_. I glanced over to find a book that Alice had given to me.

_Something about a story I could relate to…_

_We'll see about that..._

**xX--P-A-G-E-B-R-E-A-K--Xx  
**

_**A few hours later...**_

I was in the middle of reading when the doorbell rang out.

My heart picked up its pace.

"Coming!" I called out. I set down the book with the graphics faced up, revealing the shiny red apple on the cover.

I smoothed down my clothes and hair, knowing that it probably wouldn't matter to Edward if my hair or appearance was messed up.

I glanced at the mirror as I passed by, _well this is as good as it's going to get._

I hurried to the door and pulled it open.

Of course, there he was standing in all his glory. He was holding a bouquet of beautifully arranged flowers, all my favorites.

"They're beautiful!" I exclaimed as I smelled their sweet scent. "You can come in." I said as I went back into the kitchen to put my flowers in water. "So what do you have planned for this evening?" I asked casually.

"Haven't I given you the same answer the last twenty times you've asked me?" He inquired with a small smile on his face.

"Twenty-first is the charm." I said, batting my eyelashes at him giving him a cheesy smile.

"Very funny Bella." He said as he pulled me in for a hug. He kissed me gently on the lips before pulling away and grabbing my hand. He tugged on it, silently asking me to follow him.

"C'mon we don't want to be late, do we?" He said.

_Was it just me, or did he seem nervous?_

_And here I was, thinking I was being silly, getting worked up over nothing. There must be something going on for Edward to be nervous. _

_I wonder…_

"Okay." I gave it a rest on my questions, I figured by now he wasn't going to tell me anything.

As always he opened up the door of his Volvo for me, helping me get in. I relaxed into the familiar leather seat and sat back ready for whatever Edward had planned.

After we had driven a little ways, Edward reached over and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it, and then laid my head against the window, just looking at the world passing by.

But before I drifted off, Edward turned on the radio and familiar lyrics came through making me smile before I dozed off.

_**There's only one thing to do**_

_**Three words for you I love you**_

_**There's only one way to say**_

_**Those three words and that's what I'll do, I love you**_

_**Give me more lovin' from the very start**_

_**Piece me back together when I fall apart**_

_**Tell me things that you never even tell your closest friends**_

_**Make me feel good when I hurt so bad**_

_**Best that I've had, I'm so glad that I found you**_

_**I love bein' around you**_

_**You make it easy, it's easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4**_

"Bella…" A voice called, waking me of my slumber. "Time to wake up, we're here."

"Where is 'here' exactly?" I questioned trying to shake of my current state.

"You shall see!" He said happily.

_I wonder what happened to make his mood change so drastically._

"Let's go!" He helped me out of the car and started toward the woods, nearly pulling me along behind him.

"Where are we going?" I questioned nervously not quite sure I wanted to go wandering off in the woods, even if it _was_ with Edward.

"Oh, somewhere I found that I think you'd enjoy." He answered a secret smile gracing his face.

After about the fourth time I had tripped over a rock, or a root, or just plain air, Edward had decided it would be safer for me to just ride on his back.

So here I was piggyback style, on Edward's back.

_Well, this is fun._

Abruptly Edward stopped. "Okay Bella get down and close your eyes."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Haven't we already tried this with my eyes _open_? Do we really want to try it with them closed?" I asked, my tone questioning his sanity.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Just trust me Bella. You do trust me right?" He looked at me through his lashes giving me a puppy-dog like look.

"Yes." I grumbled, as if _I_ could actually deny him anything, including my trust.

"What was that?" He asked, lips twitching.

"Yes." I spoke in a slightly louder, exasperated voice.

"I can't hear you!" He taunted in a singsong voice.

I rolled my eyes at his childishness. He gave me a pointed look and stopped walking, waiting for me to say something.

_Fine._

"YES, I TRUST YOU!!!" I shouted out, joining in when he started laughing.

_Now I can say he was laughing with me and not at me._

Edward walked around me covering my eyes so that I couldn't peak. "Now walk forward, I won't let you fall."

"Too late." I whispered out, mostly to myself.

He gently ushered me forward, telling me when to step up or go around something. After he had positioned me where he wanted he stopped. He took his hands away from my eyes.

"Okay you can open."

"Wow." I breathed out in awe.

We were in this beautiful meadow, surrounded by so many colorful flowers. Right in front of where I was standing, there was a picnic blanket set up in front of two trees that merged together. Not only that but there on the blanket, was a huge picnic basket that I'm assuming contained our lunch, no doubt my favorite foods or something else equally delicious.

_If anything, Edward didn't do things half-way._

"This is too much!" I whispered, nearly tearing up at the sight of everything. It was obvious how much work he had put in to all of this.

_And all for me._

"Nothing is_ ever_ too much for you." He responded back, kissing my forehead. "Come here." He led me to the picnic blanket and positioned us so that I was leaning against his side, his arm around me.

And I felt warm and protected, like he would never let me go.

"Look up." Edward said softly, in his perfect voice.

And when I did, my mouth formed into an even bigger smile.

Twilight.

_My favorite time of day._

And we ate our late lunch and watched the sun set and the stars come out.

And it was more than I could have ever imagined because I had my own special person to share it with.

I started a little bit when Edward made a move to get up.

_Do we really have to go? I would much rather stay here forever._

"Is it time to leave already?" I asked standing up with him, sad that this day had to finally end.

"There's time for just one more thing."

"Oh?" I said, surprised.

_What more could there possibly be?_

Edward took a deep breath before starting.

"One of the first things I noticed about you, were your eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that I found myself falling in love with, again and again, every single day. And that blush. Just to watch the color that fills your face captivates me in every way. And I know that it embarrasses you, but I enjoy hearing you sleep talk so much. Just to know that you think of _me_, even when you're dreaming is indescribable.

My sweet, beautiful, kind Bella, you are my life. Love, you are the best thing that _has_ and _ever will_ happen to me, and I'm not about to let you go. I _only _see you. What I'm trying to say is –" Edward paused as he got down on one knee and pulled out a little black satin box. He opened it with the utmost care. I could see his normally steady hands shaking, and at the same time feel my own do the same. I felt myself gasp and tear up even more as I looked at the ring in the satin.

_Absolutely beautiful, breath-taking._

"I love you and I promise to love you forever –every single day of forever. Bella, will you marry me?"

Nothing but joy had filled my heart and head from the moment that his knee had touched the ground. So with a shaking and shuttering breath I uttered the one word that would keep us together for the rest of our lives.

And forever.

"Yes."

**AN: TA DA! Hoped you all enjoyed it! **

**This is your last chance to review for 1,2,3,4 (unless you go back and review a chapter…) so take advantage=D (and that's basically an indiscreet way of saying PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 400 Reviews=PHENOMANAL)**

**I'd love to hear how you liked the story, how I should have changed something, or something I need to do/continue in future stories!**

**And I will be writing another story (very different from this one, though) so stay tuned=)**

**THANKS!!!!**

**-Holly**


	22. Announcement & Thank You

This is just a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited!

But before I get to that I have **TWO** really important things so **PLEASE READ**

**FIRST**, I have a poll on my profile that deals with the sequel of 1,2,3,4. If you do want me to write one, then **VOTE**. I need to see majority of my readers (or at least a good portion of you guys) to want to read one.

**SECOND**, 1,2,3,4 has been nominated for a Twilight Cullenizer Award and is up for Best All-Human story! If you think that it should win there is a link on my profile so you can vote!

Voting begins today on the 25th of July!!! (Ends on the 6th of August, so voting could be an early/late/regular (lol) birthday present to me! (My birthday is August 2nd, yay 17!!!))

All of my **AWESOMERIFFIC** Reviewers (this is anyone who has _ever_ reviewed a chapter)

**dancerchick 17**,

**Happy Bells**

**Laura-In TheDarkness**

**pixiedancer22**

**AmyWayland**

**camannecullen**

**Kaylacullen13**

**Rose-Ouch**

**EBLove**

**soxmuchxmorexx3**

**twilightgirl43**

**MissStrawberries**

**spikelover89**

**emmetslilsis17**

**niki94**

**Vainner65**

**boconnor8675**

**vicki86**

**xxdanberxxspixiexx **

**ghlover8907**

**oh-my-edward**

**rosalie123**

**emmet's Girl**

**rel95**

**gingerbread32**

**IntoxicatedOnVengeance**

**nsanity24**

**Little Silver Rose**

**EdwardsDaisy**

**UnconditionallyDazzled**

**Whisperoak88**

**dreamer1901**

**rosalie123**

**manderxx13 **

**prettyinviolet**

**IrishStarlet**

**Spoiledtink**

**SillyHearts**

**dancingwithEdward**

**UnseenMagic'**

**Carriecurry**

**twilightteamjake**

**jasperxhalexlove**

**jokesrup**

**Fanpire94**

**xox-Smiley-xox**

**jaspers golden angel**

**wilisth**

**vampsvswolves**

**TeamCullen88**

**twilightlover2013**

**Cautiously Optimistic**

**sarahcullen4eva**

**SecretReaderInTheDark**

**Evelyn08**

**ZacEfronRox**

**ilouvemmettcullen**

**magical-world-called-my-mind**

**scorcher505**

**Jennifer1389**

**FiyaaaCullen**

**tink3rb311ar3b31**

**.books**

**JFresshhh**

**AmCat**

**Stina89**

**Arbor**

**dancinggirl42609**

**cacissej**

**hardygirl87**

**emgurd3**

**bwdancer89**

**madeline.b.**

**Iheldyourhand**

**addictedtoOTH**

**bluefire022**

**Cerrydwen**

**akf24**

**17canda94**

**Twifan1986**

**Edwardluvermonkey52**

**Jai Cullen**

**KianaBby**

**Edward'sWifey**

**RebeccaMarieCullen**

**Masen's-Girl-123**

**Twilight.**

**LauraCullen22**

**gee1995**

**bella-cullen1989**

**Faxmimum89**

**kools0808**

**MikasMassacre**

**mute1714**

**Issabella Cullen**

**- Klutzy Me –**

**mel1997**

**Blahscology**

**cluelessinlife129**

My **COOLTASTIC** Anonymous Reviewers:

**Gaby **

**AllanaCullen617**

**madi******

**Nichole**

**Sarahhhhhh(:**

**Allison**

**musical bunny66**

**irish gal!!**

**charliexox**

**blingin4lyfey**

**Shnuck**

**xXMUSEXx**

**mandy**

**dazzled634**

**Edward&Bella**

**Kirby**

**Kiki**

**Katie**

**EmmettCullen3**

**blah blah blah**

**twilightfan**

And I am **SO** sorry if I missed someone, but there are over 200 of you guys, and I'm only human!

Alerts/Favorites:

twilightstalkers

ClassieTheGreat

TeAm EdWaRd CuLlEn

Laura-InTheDarkness

EBLove

LambWhoIsWaitingForHerLion

mute1714

Kel to the Sey

EchoLullabies

spikeluver89

dreamy6

Kaylacullen13

lindsey hale

SpringDaze

RebeccaMarieCullen

cautionfirst-tearsafterward

Rose-Ouch

malana09

ames8035

Vainner65

This is Kelsey

Spoiledtink

hiddensun

onceuponatwilight1208

niki94

boconnor8675

I Don't Dance I Fall

L-G-E-C

vicki86

xxdanberxxspixiexx

xXTopazEyesXx

Edward Lover3

O'snappp xO

IntoxicatedOnVengeance

Argengirl

edward-cullen-please

emmet's girl

rel95

ghlover8907

Little Silver Rose

manderxx13

nsanity24

ladyelmo323

gingerbread32

oh-my-edward

pumbleXchook

rosalie123

sarahjayne2247

UnconditionallyDazzled

lgarza1313

Happy Bells

breanna826

BloodyLullaby95

DncrGrl

EdwardnDTL4eva411

HourGlassGirl

Krystle87

ladyxvamp-wolves

Whisperoak88

khaytlin

vampeyes

little-miss-giggles07

Eternally Inquisitive

Joker's princess

megs520

MissStawberries

Oh Star Fall Down On Me

twilightteamjake

xoxobitemexoxo

prettyinviolet

emaline125

IrishStarlet

Carriecurry

camannecullen

dancinggirl42609

jasperxhalexlove

libra95

mini0712

marshmallow

Team-Vampire-45

TeamCullen88

basketsarah120

bobber-14

wilisth

xox-Smiley-xox

Starlover88 and Moonlover13

twilightlover2013

UnseenMagic'

dancingwithEdward

jaspers golden angel

missxcamp 16

musciallydazzled

Twilight-n-Taylor Swift-luvr

vampsvswolves

poseur

Edwardlylove

ECulllenlover1

Habibi Ana

Fanpire94

jokesrup

PartTimeVampire

blondecowgirl865

Jodi 1973

team-edward4life 1225

twilight addict 17

well hi there

AmeeCullen

CrCullenz

Daywatcher

Edward'sWifey

FiyaaaCullen

Hannah-Cullen051

magical-world-called-my-mind

crz

ilouvemmettcullen

sarahcullen4eva

Cautiously Optimistic

tears will fall

twilighterlan

TeamCullen713

anu1989

DragonFirexxx

Pika00

ajreed

Alexandria0209

BrunettesHaveMoreFun

Imagination Lover

Jennifer 1389

katykat18

kmarie5

pixiedancer22

scorcher505

Silently-Spoken

slugbuglvr

theheartthroblullaby

x3EmberMuffin

ZacEffronRox

Evelyn08

SecretReaderInTheDark

Stina89

Arbor

AmCat

AmethystButterfly

Amylove2010

beckayyboo

.books

glflover13

JFresshhh

kaikai92

tink3rb311ar3b31

MrsYonk

twilightgirl43

A-Forbidden-Love-BS-EC

AmyWayland

Seredheil05

.VaMpIrE

bbgun09

carm2009

emgurd3

Famaximum897

Iheldyourhand

madeline.b.

Snickelsmom

Twilight fangirl13

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan

magic noctum

bsec213

loving-twilight-girl

pinkandwhite123

akf24

hardygirl87

BentGlass

joanna137

bluefire022

MrCullensWifey

Remy Masen

Cerrydwen

shelbyrandle

Sherizzle

soshivi051

Twifan1986

addictedtoOTH

fanatic707

.bibliophile

Masen's-Girl-123

browneyedgirl7723

muscian13th

bellacullenrox

Twilightaholic1122

iamdysfunctional

bridesmaid821

MelissaMasen

heyleyna

lil-miss-jollyrancher

twilight2007

missnijah

twilightluver11

squidget22

Jennerator

Wanabee

memmem95

Sweettart1220

gee1995

17canda94

opossymBleu

Jai Cullen

gohermoine

pommesfites22

jules96

LovingEdwardC25

Twilight.

LauraCullen22

animelonely

erinxo

vichyvane

Amazing Greg the Wolf

Sagaa.l0veer

bella-cullen1989

greenturtl

ginger MELANIE

TaeKwaonDobabe74

serendipity429

dodgydolphin181

mrsPettyfer324

LovesRobert

twilightfan27

Twi Chick Angelicia

Foerster-19

Hersheyluvmusic

Kleintje88

Miss Edward Anthony Cullen

MikasaMassacre

.Deeply-11

fashiondivacab

Miley's Girl Forever

OrangeDuck

team-edward4life1225

AmandaWalters1

j27b01

breanna826

Aoife0509

Issabella Cullen

Thirsty4Blood

Is School Really There To Help

Raelei99

heal my bleeding heart

mel1997

dreamsnatcher

musician13th

shadowheartsz17

stariskye

ihaveOOCD

mizzylora

thunderful

Blahscology

cluelessinlife129

indiandiva94

ellaroselovestwilight


End file.
